Divergent Truth Or Dare And More
by steph1601
Summary: This is another story of what happens after initiation, and how all the characters lives turn out. NO WAR! Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Divergent

AFTER INITIATION

Tris POV

I open the door to my apartment dropping my boxes to the ground with a thump. Tobias walks in behind me with my other bags. I do a quick scan of the room. There's a

bedroom,

kitchen, a bathroom, and a rather large living room.

I noticed that there was already a flat screen TV, and a couch, and loveseat in there. "I couldn't let you move in without something comfortable for me to take a nap on while you

unpack," Tobias explains sheepishly in my ear. It sent shivers all the way down my spine.

"You're just going to stand there while poor me attempts to lift all of these heavy boxes." I stick out my lower lip in a pout.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I couldn't possibly let you struggle." He smiles, and kisses my forehead as he picks up one of the boxes labeled kitchen.

We spend the next couple of hours unpacking everything, until there's nothing left to unpack. I collapse on the bed, exhausted. Tobias pulls me against him, and I press my lips

to his. As I slip my hands around his neck there's a knock on the door.

"Can we ever get a full 5 minutes without a knock?" Tobias mutters. I chuckle at him as I walk to the door. I find Zeke standing there with a mischievous grin. Oh no something

terrible's about to happen.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" he asks. I groan, the games have begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of course we end up in Zeke's apartment with Christina, Will, Uriah, Me, Tobias, Marlene, Lynn, and Lauren. "Who's going first?" I ask.

"ME!" Zeke screams, making everyone cover their ears.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to break everyone's eardrums. I need mine." I state. Tobias laughs, and pulls me closer to him on the couch.

"Who will be my first victim?" Zeke says evilly, while cracking his knuckles. His eyes look around the room. Not me, please don't pick me. I really didn't trust Zeke with his dares. "Marlene, truth or dare?" I let out a large breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Dare, I chose Dauntless for a reason." We look at Zeke all wondering what embarrassing thing poor Mar was going to have to complete.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game," Zeke states while cackling. Uriah and Mar had just started dating, thanks to a previous truth or dare game.

"Okay." Marlene gets up, and plops down on Uri, giving him a kiss on the cheek after she sat down.

"Will, you know the question."

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"Shut up," Will screams back.

"Have you done it with Christina?"

Will turns scarlett. He can't take his shirt off because then we'll know he has, and if he answers we'll know.

"Yes." He says quietly. Before anyone can say anything more Eric barges in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four POV

"What're you doing?" Eric yells.

"Truth or dare, and no you can't join the game!" Uriah yells back.

"Fine." He stalks off.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Will questions. Tris thinks for a few minutes then decides with dare.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap," he says, and opens his mouth again. "But you can't kiss him at all for 10 minutes." He finishes.

I groan at him, but he just smiles. "Zeke, truth or-" she get cut off.

"Dare," he says with a determined look on his face.

"I dare you to go get Shauna (who isn't paralyzed), and invite her to play with us." Zeke moves to get up, but Tris stops him. " You must also carry her back here." She adds with a smirk, and motions for him to go.

"Fine. What's with all of you guys, and trying to get us together, anyways?" He mutters to himself.

As soon as he's out the door I get everyone's attention. "I think we should all try, and get Zeke, and Shauna together." I state. They nod their heads in agreement. "We should make it really hard for them." I add. Everyone smiles, and I take that as a yes.

Zeke comes back in then, carrying a screaming Shauna. "Put me down." She screams.

"Okay." Zeke answers. "My turn." His eyes look around, and land on me. Crap. "Four, my friend. What is your decision?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Truth, I don't trust your dares." I see Uriah open his mouth, and silence him with a glare.

"What's your real name?"

"Bob," I say with heavy sarcasm. "Not happening." Tris has already scooted back to let me take my shirt off.

Just because I want to I give Tris a nice kiss on the lips as she scoots closer on my lap.

"Hey, you're not allowed to kiss!" Will exclaims.

"No, you said she wasn't allowed to kiss me. You didn't say anything about me kissing her." I respond. He shuts his mouth, knowing that I'll win.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Ummmm… Christina truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes with Will." Almost instantly she took her shirt off. She must have thought before she put her outfit on because she had a tank top underneath.

"No fair." Zeke says.

All of the girls glare at him, and he mutters something under his breath, which earned him a hard slap from Shauna.

20 minutes later we were all half naked and called quits.

I quickly fell asleep with Tris wrapped under my arm in my apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Tris was starting her job as an ambassador, and then she would train initiates with me when the time came. The last thing I remember before dozing off was Tris giving me a light kiss, then we were both in a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please comment, and give feedback!**

Chapter 4

Tris POV

I hear Tobias telling me to get up, but I'm not in the mood, so I throw a pillow at him. Of course he caught it, and pushed me off the bed.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers in my ear, giving me shivers. He hands me a cup of coffee. "You have to work today." he reminds me.

I look at the clock, 7 AM. "Shit." I only have a half hour or I'll be late. I quickly grab a black v neck shirt that shows my raven tattoos, and a pair of dark wash jeans. I walk to the bathroom, shower, change, and put on some eyeliner, and mascara. I walk out of the bathroom in 15 minutes flat.

"That's a new record for you," Tobias whispers in my ear, and kisses me. We walk to the dining hall holding hands.

"I'll grab food, you grab seats?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Sure."

I grab 2 bagels with cream cheese, and two glasses of OJ. I walk to our normal table, and see that everyone's already sitting down. I talk my seat next to Tobias, and see Shauna and Zeke are holding hands under the table.

I smile, the plan Tobias came up with worked. After all the food is gone we all leave going in different directions. Tobias, and I had walked together to the control room, where we went our different ways, him to the computer, and me continuing down the hall.

I stopped at the door labeled FACTION AMBASSADORS, and knocked. The door swung open a few moments later, and I saw a tall young man with blue eyes, sandy brown hair, and a lazy smile on.

His eyes were the color of the ocean, and I got lost in them for a few seconds before snapping out of it. I needed to keep control, I'm with Tobias I repeated to myself over and over again. This could be a problem.

Sam POV

I open the door, and see a very pretty looking girl. She has blonde hair, and brown eyes. God, she was really pretty. I make a plan to get to know her.

"I'm Sam. Are you the new girl?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm Tris." She answers. I think she was the first jumper. I'll have to ask.

"Come in. This is Sarah, Taylor, and Patrick." I say. Patrick has green eyes and brown hair. Sarah has blue eyes and blonde hair, and Taylor's a redhead with blue eyes. I watch her face as she takes in the room. I really need to get to know her.

Tris POV

Sam leads me into my office, and gives me some time to explore. It's a small oval shaped room with a desk, a few, bookshelves, and a couch.

"You can come back into the other room whenever he says as he shuts the door.

I explore for a few minutes, and then head back to the other room. I didn't want to keep them waiting. I walk in, and the four of them are sitting in a circle. "Sit down, we have to interrogate you!" Taylor says cheerfully.

I hesitantly sit down. "She's kidding," Sam says, "we just want to get to know you." I let out the breath I was holding. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"So, how do you like Dauntless? What's your favorite color? Why'd you pick this job? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like ice cream? Are you in love with Dauntless Cake?" Taylor questions. I take a deep breath, and start to answer the first question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you so much to the people who commented on my last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much :)! Sorry this one's a little short. I just wanted to make you happy, and add another chapter. Truth or dare ideas welcome!

Tris POV

"I love Dauntless, purple, I wanted to interact with everyone, yes, yes, and yes." I silently count all the questions in my head making sure I answer them all.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Sarah asks, while twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

I think for a minute wondering if they'll be upset. I decide to answer anyway, "Four."

Taylor, and Sarah both stare at me in shock. "Are you being serious?" Taylor questions.

"She is," says a voice behind me. Tobias!

I turn around, and give him a quick kiss. He puts an arm around my waist, as we turn to look at them. They all just stand there. Tobias is the first to break the silence.

"Are you coming to lunch?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. Didn't realize it was that time already." I say, a little bit dazed.

As we walk to the dining hall I realize none of the other ambassadors followed us. Oh well, guess they weren't hungry.

Taylor POV

As Four and Tris leave I move to follow them, but Sam stops me. I look at him questioningly, and he motions for the three of us to follow him. He walks us into his office, and shuts the door behind us.

"I need you guys to help me with something." Sam starts. Before any of us could ask what he quickly explains. "I need to break Four and Tris up."

I get up, and leave the room, saying on my way out. "They're in love, and I'm not going to help you break innocent people's hearts." I hear Sarah follow me out along with Patrick.

The three of us walk to the dining hall in silence. I sit down at my usual table with Patrick, and Sarah. "He's crazy." I say simply. They nod their heads in agreement as we pick at our lunch. Too soon I have to go back to the room with Sam in it.

I'll never see him the same way. Now I'll see him as a heartbreaker. When I round the corner I see Tris and Four give each other a sweet, little goodbye kiss.

I smile to myself, wishing I had someone like that. I could never take that away from someone. That kind of trust can't be broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tris POV

Anonymous user- sorry I forgot what color her eyes were so I wrote brown. Know that I know I'll change it to blue.

*Tris' eyes are now blue.*

Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got. SOrry if I don't update as much, I have a lot of school hw. :(

I walk back into the room expecting to see everyone sitting in the exact same place as we were before,but they weren't. Now they were sitting on a large sofa, while talking to each other.

"Hey," I say quietly to everyone. They all look up, not realizing who it was at first.

"Hey Tris," Taylor answers patting the spot next to her. I gladly sit next to her.

"We need to have a girl talk," Sarah says. "Out," she shoves the boys into a different room.

"So whatcha want to talk about?" I ask.

"You know you're dating like the hottest badass in Dauntless, right?" Taylor asks. I turn a dark scarlet, and nod my head.

Uriah walks in interrupting our barely begun conversation. "Hey girls," he says. "Truth or dare at Zeke's you're all invited. Right after dinner, and no you're not showing up to work the next day. We're having a sleepover." He throws a peace sign at us, and strikes a pose walking out of the room.

I guess I'll have to go get ready for that then. It turns out, we were all thinking the same thing. We walk out of the room together, parting ways as we come to each other's apartments.

I stop as I get to mine pulling out my key, and opening the door. I smile to myself as I bring out my duffel. It's black, with a bunch of black roses threaded on. I quickly sort through my clothes, putting things in, grabbing toiletries, and adding pajamas.

I zip up the bag pleased with myself, and walk out to find Tobias. I grab my spare key to his room, and unlock the door to find him with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks. I blush, and turn away. He walks back into the bathroom to get changed, and I shut the door. I plop down on the couch just as he comes out.

"You got the invite to Zeke's too?" He asks nodding at my duffel.

"Yeah, did you pack yet?" He nods in answer, and points at the black backpack on the corner of his bed. Huh, I hadn't noticed it.

"You want to go now?" he asks. I check the clock it's 6.

"Let's grab dinner first." I suggest. He grabs my hand, and we walk to the dining hall.

I get the dauntless cake, and pasta, and he goes over to our table. I place our food in front of us. We both start to pick at it not really eating anything. I give up, and pick up my cake he does the same.

"Hey Tris," Christina says.

"Hey what?" I ask

"We're going shopping tomorrow." She states.

I groan, these things never end well. "Fine." I say knowing that if I say no she'll just dare me to during the truth or dare game I know will happen at Zeke's.

"I'm going to Zeke's, you guys coming?" I ask.

Christina, Will, Marlene, Four, Lynn, and Uriah all get up with me. Since we're heading over together the guys thought we would love to be carried there. Well, all of us except Lynn, everyone knew not to push it with her.

I ended up screaming, and yelling at Four to put me down, along with Christina, and Will shouting at theirs. He finally put me down once we reached Zeke's place. But of course the guys were laughing their heads off until we, naturally being Dauntless punched them in the gut to shut them up.

"Welcome ladies, and gents, to la casa de Zeke." Zeke hollers, bursting my eardrums. The party has begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris POV

Thank you again to all the people who gave me positive reviews. I hope you like this. Feedback and ideas are welcome! :)

We walk into his living room which smell like cake, and alcohol. I scrunch up my nose, those two scents don't mix well together. I plop down next to Tobias, and lean my head on his shoulder while we wait for the others to arrive.

They slowly trickle in, and twenty minutes later there is a full circle of people around us. I do a quick scan to see who I know. Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Sarah, Taylor, a girl I've seen around called Paige, and this girl name Kate.

"Alright people, let the truth or dare begin. Of course I'll start." Zeke says.

"Like always," someone mutters under their breath.

"You can leave." Zeke states. Kate gets up, and walks out.

"Alright. Marlene, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to brush your teeth, and then drink a glass of OJ."

She groans but gets up to brush her teeth. She comes back a few minutes later with a glass of OJ. She takes a sip makes a terrible face but still drinks the rest, and manages to keep it in her stomach.

"That was gross." She states, "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever liked someone besides Will?" She asks.

"No." Christina admits. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to on his lap for the rest of the game." She points at Four.

Shauna slips her shirt off revealing a black lace bra. "I'm not in the mood to fight." Zeke stares at her openly, and she punches him in the face. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he responds without thinking.

"I dare you to let us go through your fear landscape with all of us watching."

He slips his shirt off, revealing his toned abs. "Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts.

"Shut up!" we all scream at him.

"What faction did you transfer from?"

"Candor. Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes with Shauna."

Zeke grabs Shauna's hand, and they go into his room. I see Uriah, and Marlene walk up to the door. Marlene put her ear up to it, and instantly walked back to the circle. Uriah rose his eyebrows but sat back down in the circle.

"STOP!" Taylor screams.

Zeke, and Shauna came out of his bedroom. Neither one of them had messed up hair, or a ruffled shirt. What did they do?

"My turn. Marlene, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare."

"Who was your first crush. Marlene's shirt is on the floor. Since Marlene was smart she had a camisole underneath. Most of the guys pouted, but were silenced when Marlene asked the next question.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Crap.

"Dare." I say after a moment of thought.

"What were your fears?"

I take my shirt off. I silently thank Christina for taking me shopping last week. I had my dark blue lace bra on that Christina had made me buy only because she said it looked good.

I realised all the guys were staring, and so did Tobias. His arms tightened around me. "Lynn, truth or dare?" I ask, I had the perfect dare for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anonymous reader- I realized I messed up the color of her eyes. I went back, and fixed it. I'm really sorry about that. Just to clear things up Tris has blue eyes not brown, sorry, my mistake.

Tris POV

"Dare." Lynn responds.

"I dare you to give the first person you see in the pit a kiss on the lips."

"Okay." She walks out, with Uriah, and Marlene following her. She comes back a few minutes later, and all of them are laughing really hard.

"What happened?" Zeke asks.

"S-Sh-She had to kiss Eric!" Uriah finally gets out. Everyone collapses on the floor laughing, even Lynn. 15 minutes later we finally got most of the giggles out.

"Okay, let's see. Shauna, truth or dare?" Lynn asks, finally getting rid of the last few laughs.

"Dare." She answers confidently.

"I dare you to tell us what happened in Zeke's bedroom." She says evilly. I faintly remember that happening earlier in the game.

Shauna takes off her skinny jeans to reveal a pair of black booty shorts. "Not fair!" Uriah shouts, probably loud enough for the whole compound to hear.

"Shut your pie hole," Shauna says back. "Sarah, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us who your crush is." Shauna says.

"Patrick," she says quietly, before anyone can ask what she says she moves the spotlight to someone else. "Four, truth or dare?"

Oh no. She's going to give him something bad.

Four's POV

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to let Christina dye your hair any color she wants."

"No offense Christina, but never gonna happen." I slip off my pants.

"Zeke, you know the question." I say.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Shauna's cheek."

"Okay." He gets up, and licks her cheek. Shauna scrunches up her face.  
"Gross!" She shouts.

"Uriah, don't be a pansycake." Zeke says.

"Dare." He says grinning.

"I dare you to take your pants off."

"Never!" Uriah shouts, and rips his shirt off. I just shake my head at him. I wonder if he ever runs out of energy, I mean by now it's like one am.

"Can we continue this game later? I need some sleep." I say. Everyone nods their heads. Before anyone can get up. I hear an ear splitting scream come from the chasm.

Everyone runs to see who jumped. when I see his face I'm shocked. My jaw drops, and I stand there, like an idiot. I'm not the only one. Everyone else isn't moving either.

I can't believe he jumped. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tris POV

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry this is a short one. I'll try and post again after school.**

Eric jumped. Why? Why would he jump he had everything he wanted? He was a leader. I shake my head. Why would he do this? I don't really give myself time to think about it too hard. I start walking back to Zeke's, and the rest follow.

"Hey, Sarah, Kate, and I are going to go," Taylor says. We nod our heads, and say our goodbyes as they leave.

"Let's change." I suggest. We all get up, and take turns using the bathroom, the closet, and Zeke's bedroom as changing rooms. When I come out Max is waiting in the living room. What's he doing here? I look at Tobias for an answer, but he looks just as confused as I am.

Four POV

"Hi, Max," I say cautiously. I really don't know why the heck he's here, but I really want him to get out. Zeke seems to agree with me.

"I'm here to offer you, and Tris jobs as Dauntless leaders," He starts. I open my mouth to tell him no, but he has more to say. "Since there is no one else qualified to be leaders, you don't really have a choice." He finishes.

"Fine," I kind of knew I would end up with the job someday.

"Okay," Tris says.

"Great, you start tomorrow at 8 AM." With that he leaves Zeke's apartment.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I need some sleep," I suggest.

"Yeah," Uriah says. "I guess we won't be able to finish the truth or dare game tomorrow morning."

He sounds pretty sad, and I feel bad for him. "So who's sleeping where?" I ask.

"Well, since it was my turn last. I say Four, and Tris take the living room, Zeke and Shauna take the bedroom, Will and Christina take the guest bedroom, and me and Mar will go back to our apartments. Lynn?"

"I'll go back to mine." She states. We all take our separate rooms. I take the couch, and Tris takes the sofa. We both fall asleep within a few minutes.

Somehow we wake up the next morning in what seems like a matter of seconds. I wake up Tris, and then remember what I have to do today. It's my first day as a leader. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

Sorry I didn't update until now. I had school, unfortunately. :( Anyway I hope you like this chapter, truth or dare ideas welcome! :)

I wake up stretching out my back. Although the couch seemed so comfortable, I have a very sore back from sleeping on it all night. Surprisingly Tobias is still sleeping soundlessly on the sofa, so I take my chance, and head into the kitchen.

I grab a bucket, and fill it with ice cold water. I step back into the room, to see he has rolled off the sofa, and onto the floor. Somehow he didn't wake up after he hit the floor. I tiptoe over to him, and pour the water all over the back of his head.

"What the hell?!" He shouts, and everyone comes running into the room. They're all laughing as they see my empty bucket, and Zeke's soaking floor.

"I think Tris wants a hug," Tobias says. Oh crap. I run to the kitchen, but I wasn't quite quick enough. Tobias grabbed my arm, and yanked my into a bear hug. He then shook out his hair like a dog, soaking me in little droplets.

"Ewwwww!" I scream. I'm all wet now. It's kinda gross actually because I have to go to work wet. Ugh.

"I'm going to change," I say.

"I'll change after you Chris yells. I give her a thumbs up, and continue walking.

I grab my bag, and dig through it to find my clothes. I pull out my black skinny jeans, and my dark navy blue tank top. I step into the bathroom to change, and come out a few minutes later, to see Tobias got food for everyone. I grab a muffin, and start nibbling off the top.

"WOAH!" Uriah yells. "You can't eat your muffin like that in my brother's apartment. How can you eat your muffins like that?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders. Tobias had also bugged me for this multiple times. "Why don't you try it?" I ask.

"Alright." He starts to nibble off the top of his muffin. "Hey this actually makes it taste a lot better!" He says. He continues to eat his muffin my way.

"I can't believe you convinced him to eat his muffin like that. You knew he would do it." Tobias whispers, as he kisses my hair.

"Why not try it?" I ask him, waving my muffin in front of him, as a temptation.

"Okay." He grabs another muffin off the plate, and nibbles off the top. "Way better," he says.

I smile at him. He knew I would get him to eat it like that eventually. He's been bugging me about it for a couple weeks now. "Next, I'll get Uriah to hate Pop Tarts." I say.

"Never gonna happen," Uriah states, guarding the Pop Tarts on the counter. I laugh at him.

"I'll get you someday." I demand. I'll get him, eventually.

"We have to go." Tobias says to me. I forgot we have our first day as leaders today.

"Got it, let's go!" I say,standing up from the stool I was sitting on. I wave goodbye as we walk out the door with our bags.

"Let's stop at our apartments to drop off our bags, and then we'll head over." He suggests.

"Sure." We walk to the apartments in silence. I open my door, and throw my bag onto my bed, I'll unpack it later.

I meet back up with Tobias, who's still in his apartment next door. "Come on, slowpoke." I say, pulling him out of his room. He was putting all his clothes away, of course they all had to be folded the right way with no wrinkles.

He starts to protest, but I shut him up with a kiss. "We're going to be late." I say in a sing-song voice. He groans.

"We could always skip." He suggests. I roll my eyes at him.

"Let's go!" I say. We walk past the control room, and the ambassadors room, and into a room with glass walls.

"You decided to show up," Max say to us from the corner. "This is the meeting room, your offices are over there. For some reason your friends came and decorated them for you early. They kept going on and on, about how it was a dare." Oh god no. I slowly walk to my office, and tobias does the same. We both walk in to our separate offices.

My jaw drops. It looks really nice. There are a bunch of pictures of me, and Tobias on the desk. On the wall there's a giant poster of me, and Christina. I smile, this is perfect. Then on the opposite wall there's all 10 of us at the ferris wheel at night, with all the lights lit up behind us. It's perfect. I remind myself to thank them for it later, knowing that Christina probably had to make them all come here.

I close the door behind me on the way out, and step into Tobias' office. His office has pictures of me, and him on the desk, a giant picture of a beach trip the 10 of us took last week, and a giant wall with the words FEAR GOD ALONE spray painted in black.

"We need to thank them for this." I say, snapping Tobias out of his day dream.

"I already did, don't worry about it." He answers.

Max comes in then, yelling at us about taking way too much time. I sigh, I'm now a Dauntless leader.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Four POV

Hope you guys like this chapter. Please give feedback, and review!

We walk out of our offices, and see Max sitting at one of the chairs. He looks upset.

"What's up?" I ask, knowing it's probably not good.

"They moved the date of the choosing day," he says.

"How much?" Tris asks.

"We have 2 months." My jaw drops, it has only been 7 months since Tris got here.

"There were so many 16 year olds this year that they had to split the group in two. The second group comes 1 month after the first," he explains.

I nod my head, and let out a big breath. We don't have much time, and I don't know how we'll be ready, but we'll have to make it work.

1 month and 28 days later

Tris POV

The initiates come in three days. Since we have less time for initiation, fighting got cut to one day, and everything started early, and ended later. Now that the first group is shorter it forces the second group to be shorter too even though there's no one after them for a while.

Tobias, and I head to the dining hall for lunch. Today they served chocolate pizza. That's my favorite meal, but they only serve it once or twice every month. They're afraid of Dauntless on sugar highs. I grab 6 slices of pizza, 3 for me, and 3 for him. Then he grabs two pepsi's, and we sit at the usual table.

I dig into my pizza enjoying the taste of it. Sadly Zeke has to ruin my perfect meal. "Let's do another truth or dare sleepover tomorrow night, but this time only the guys are invited." He says smugly.

"Why?" I ask. We usually don't care if there are guys and girls playing together.

"Whatever." Christina says, "For all the girls, I'm hosting a sleepover at my place tonight, and it's going to be way better than Zeke's."

"I'm in," I say, and Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna nod their heads in agreement.

"Great, who wants to go shopping?" Christina asks. I shake my head along with Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene.

"Why do you guys hate shopping so much?" Zeke asks.

"We don't hate shopping, we just hate shopping with Christina." I clarify, "We would go shopping with her, but she makes us try on like everything in every single store." I complain.

"Yeah I kinda do," Christina admits.

"Even the lingerie store?" Zeke asks mischievously.

"If she could get us in there." Shauna says.

"Christina could you take pictures the next time you go shopping with them?" Zeke asks politely.

"Perv!" We all shout at him. With that all of us girls get up, and leave the table. We all head to pack for tonight, none of us really had anything else to do. All of us had the few days before training off.

I take out my duffel again. It's beginning to get worn out from all of these sleepovers. I quickly pack my stuff up, and head to Christina's.

I knock on the door, and it almost immediately swings open. "Hey Tris!" Christina says, smiling. She moves out of the way so I can come in.

All of the girls are sitting on her bed, and watching something on the TV. I look to see what it is, and I'm shocked. They found the security code for the camera n Zeke's apartment.

They have cameras in the apartments but they never get turned on unless the person needs to be watched. All of the guys are at Zeke's, and they're all sitting on the floor.

"Alright, so since the girls are all at Christina's we'll just have our sleepover 2 nights in a row. I think we should prank the girls." Zeke says evilly.

Little does he know we'll be ready. I smile, and turn to the girls to tell them my plan. The prank wars have begun.

Sorry this is short! I'll try to get another chapter on later today!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tris POV

Thank you to everyone who left me very nice reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if it's a little short.

As the guys head over to Christina's apartment, we sneak out, and break into Uriah's. The plan was to hit them all individually, so of course we had to get Uriah first.

I head over to the kitchen, planning to rid him of his precious pop tarts. I grab a trash bag,and look through cabinets. I eventually get on the counter, and find a whole pantry full of them. I quickly shovel them all in, and we head out.

As we turn the corner to head back into Christina's room, the guys see us. "Hey, what're you guys doing?" Uriah asks, eyeing the trash bag I'm holding.

"We're just coming back from a little shopping," Shauna lies smoothly.

"Why are you holding a trash bag, then?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a new bag they're using at Forever Dauntless," Christina replied smugly. "What're you doing waiting outside my apartment?"

"We just wanted to tell you guys something," Uriah says.

At the same time Will says, "We were just passing by to go ziplining."

"You're lying. Shoo, we have to do stuff," Christina says smiling sweetly.

They walk off, and we hurry inside. "That was really close," I say. They nod their heads.

"What're we going to do for Zeke?" Mar asks.

Shauna smiles, "I know exactly what to do."

Zeke POV

I swing the door shut behind me. I see a flash of red in the corner of my eye. Huh, the camera's on. I sling my t- shirt over it, not wanting to be spied on.

"Guys, we have to split our pranks up. We need to target them individually at different times."

"I say we go for Christina first." I suggest.

"We should put a jar of moths of her counter." Will says, "It will freak her out."

"I'll grab them, I just so happen to have some leftover from a recent party." I get up, and search for the jar. I find it hidden in a couch cushion. I pull it out, and head back to them.

"Let's put all the pranks together, and then do them," Four suggests. I nod my head, sounds good.

"I know what to do for Shauna, and Marlene." I say my evil grin, has made an appearance.

"Let's do this."

Shauna POV

WTF? The camera just got covered up. I see Zeke take his shirt off, and sling it over the camera. Man, he has really good abs.

"Guys, they covered up the camera."

I really hope they aren't plotting pranks against us. Zeke knows that I hate being egged. I know he'll do that.

"Damn it." Tris mutters, "We have to go fast, they probably already figured out we're pranking them. What should we do for Zeke?"

"I know." I say, "He's afraid off this really weird spider that you see all the time in the back off the dining hall." All of the girls stares at me with open mouths.

"Come on, we have to move quick," I say. Christina runs out of the room, and comes back with a jar full of huge green spiders. I can understand why Zeke's afraid of them, they're giant!

"Alright, now for Will. I know, we should mess up his room, he hates when anything's messy." Christina says.

I see a large red dot blink into my vision. Crap, I forgot that Zeke worked in the control room, now that Four was a leader. I quickly grab a large t-shirt out of my bag, and sling it over the camera.

"We have to move fast." I repeat.

"What do we do for Four?" Marlene asks. Everyone stares at Tris.

"What? Oh, I know what to do. We should paintball his room."

This is going to be good. I smile as we head out the door to fulfill our pranks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marlene POV

Really sorry if I didn't update as soon as you wanted. Hope you like this Chapter.

We go to Will's first, and take everything out of his drawers, trash his kitchen, and throw food everywhere. Next, we do Zeke. I take the spiders and stick them in the fridge. I laugh as I see all of the hot sauce he has stacked up in there.

After that, we paintball Four's room. Let's just say that when we were finished there wasn't an uncolor part of wall. We decided to leave the Fear God Alone showing though. I thought it looked cool surrounded by all the mixtures of color.

For good measure we head back to Zeke's apartment to find Zeke screeching. "Who put these in my fridge?" He yells. He chucks them out the window, and comes back stomping through the doorway. I can't help it, I start laughing. Everyone else joins me, and soon we're all rolling around on the floor.

"Stop laughing!" Zeke yells after a few minutes, and we calm down. Christina whispers something in my ear, "Take Uriah into the bedroom, and tie him up. But you have to act like you're not going to." I nod my head, and grab Uriah's hand.

I take him into the guest bedroom, taking a pair of laces of the bed stand. "Um, what're you doing Mar?" Uriah ask suspiciously.

"Just getting some time with my boyfriend." I respond. He nods his head, and leans toward me. At the last second I twist him around, and tie up his hands with the laces. I give him a kiss on the cheek as I take him back to the living room.

When I walk I see that everyone did the same with their man, and Lynn went and got the Dauntless cake. "Nooooooo!" Four yells when he sees the cake.

Uriah just lets me push him onto the floor, as he stares, mesmerized by the cake. Tris, and I wrap the rope around all 4 of them, and tie them together back to back.

"What do you want?" Zeke mutters.

"We want to know what you were planning to do tonight." Christina says.

"And if we don't tell you?" Zeke prompts.

"We go, and throw the cake in the trash, and tell your mom you got Shauna pregnant." Zeke pales.

"Fine, we wanted to prank you." Zeke says.

"You have to promise not to prank us this week."

"Okay," He says.

"Great, bye," Tris says, and we all start to leave.

"You're just going to leave us here?"

"You'll figure it out, you're dauntless," I respond, and with that the 5 of us leave.

Tris POV

When we get back to Christina's we all immediately change into our pajamas, and get on different sleeping options. I chose to share the bed with Christina, Lynn chose the couch, Shauna took the sofa, and Marlene took a bunch of pillows, and blankets to create a makeshift bed.

We all silently lay down, and try to sleep. This is the thing between us girls, we don't say it out loud, we just all think it at the same time. That's the difference between your best friend and your boyfriend. That's my last thought before I drift off in a deep sleep.

I hear Four, Zeke, Will, and Uriah. talking when I wake up. "They've been out all day how long can they sleep?" Uriah asks.

Christina nudges me with her toe, telling me that she's awake. I nudge her back to tell her I'm awake too. I move my hand, and tap it against her arm.

I tap three times, then, two, and after I tap one, we both bolt upright, and scream. The guys jump, having no idea that we were awake. "Good morning." Christina says.

"More like good evening," Zeke responds. I look at the clock it's 6 pm!

"Oh my god, I'm starving." I say as my stomach growls. I grab clothes, and change in the bathroom. All of the other girls take their turn, and 20 minutes later we're walking to the dining hall.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" I ask.

"Well, you guys looked really tired, so we let you sleep. I mean you had the day of anyway." Will explained. I nod my head.

"Fair enough." I sit down at our table as Tobias go to get food.

He comes back with tacos, and cake. I thank him, and dig right in. "This is really good." Shauna says. I nod my head, it really does taste good. I grab my cake, and inhale the smell of the chocolate, savoring every bite. I love this cake.

Somehow I'm still really tired, and I end up in my apartment sleeping, my bag somehow ending up on my couch. I fall into yet another deep sleep, as I think about tomorrow's big day. The initiates are coming.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tris POV

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I promise Truth or Dare will be coming up soon, maybe even a little in this chapter. :)

My alarm beeps, even though I don't remember turning it on. I groan, and roll out of bed. I stretch out a little, and then freeze. The initiates come today.

I grab a black shoulder shirt (Tobias loves when I show off my ravens), a pair of my favorite dark wash jeans, boots, and a black leather jacket.

I quickly change, and step into the bathroom. I hear the door open, and pause. Then I realize Tobias, and Christina are the only people with spare keys, and continue brushing my teeth. I rinse off my face, and wipe it off with a washcloth.

Tobias comes in, and kisses me. He leans in again wanting more, but I push him away. He pouts. "We have to put on our poker faces for the initiates." I explain. We agreed to hide our relationship from the initiates, and see how long it took them to figure it out.

I put on a line of black eyeliner, and some mascara. I put everything away, and grab Tobias as we walk to the dining hall.

As usual he grabs the food I sit down, and we eat in an uncomfortable silence. No one's really talking we're all just really anxious for the initiates. Four, and I get up to head to the train tracks. Uriah, and Shauna are also training the intiates this year, but since Four, and I are leaders we have to go to the actual ceremony.

I decided to go by Six this year, I didn't really want anyone connecting the dots to my past. We walk to the train tracks, meeting Max there. He hops on the first train that will take him to the roof, and we hop on the second which will take us to the Abnegation sector.

Tobias, and I sit next to each other on the train, occasionally chiming in to other conversations in the car. There are a lot of Dauntless going to the ceremony this year, we're going to look pretty intimidating.

As the train nears the Abnegation sector we stand up, preparing to jump off. When the train slows I hit the ground running, all of us quickly make it to the building, and hop inside elevators.

When the doors open up, I see the same room I saw just one year ago. I can see why they divided initiation in two, there are twice as many people as there were at mine, and only half of them are here.

I see everyone staring at us as we walk in. Most of their jaws drop, i do have to admit, we look really good. I lean against a wall next to Tobias as the ceremony starts. I tune out of the speech, and daydream about what possible initiates I'll get this year.

As his speech wraps up I tune back in. We end up with 20 transfers, and 20 Dauntless born. All of the Dauntless stayed Dauntless this year. I smile this year's going to be fun.

I run back to the train, and hop on. All of the transfers make it, with only a few struggling. We get back to the Dauntless compound quicker than I thought. I hear a lot of gasps, and all of them stared in awe.

Tobias, and I quickly jump off the train, and calmly walk to the side of the roof where Zeke is standing. We smile at him, he knows what we're about to do. We wait for all the initiates to get on the roof, two end up factionless.

Both Four, and I step onto the ledge of the roof walking across as if it were a tight rope. Then just as we practice we both pretend to lose our balance, and fall off.

I hear the screams, and laugh as I hear their reaction when Zeke tells them they have to jump off too. I hop off the net, and Four, and I wait for the first jumper. A giant ball red, and yellow falls into the net.

"What's your name?" I ask, "You only get to pick once, so choose wisely."

She hesitates, "Natalie."

"Four, make the announcement." I shout.

"FIRST JUMPER, NATALIE!" He yells. All of the Dauntless cheer, and I help her out of the net.

We end up with 12 people.

Natalie- Amity

Sam-Abnegation

Alyssa- Candor

Taylor- Erudite

Jake- Candor

Andrew- Erudite

Anna- Abnegation

Josh-Candor

Drew-Abnegation

Sarah-Erudite

Mike-Amity

Sydney- Abnegation

We have four abnegation transfers this year, and I don't think that's good.

We get everyone to quiet down, and then we introduce ourselves. "I'm Shauna, he's Uriah, she's Six, and he's Four." She shouts. "Uriah, and I will be training the Dauntless born, and Four, and Six will be training the transfers. Dauntless borns, I don't think you need a tour, so we're going to take you to the dorms. Four and Six will give the transfers a tour." She and Uriah walk away with the Dauntless born.

"We're going to give you a tour. Don't fall behind. This is the pit-" Four says.

"Why are your names numbers?" A girl asks. Four walks over to her, and gives her a death glare.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asks her. She shakes her head, and he walks back to me.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. This is the pit, you'll learn to love it." He shouts. I tune out as he continues the tour occasionally chiming in.

**Eventually we wind up in the dining hall, going our separate ways. But times like this can never last. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tris POV

Sorry I didn't update earlier. I got kicked off the computer before I could update. Hope you like this chapter.

As Four and I take our seats Max comes scurrying in. The room instantly goes quiet, no one messes with Max.

"I am sorry to say, but Sam Penter was found dead in Amity headquarters today. He decided to hang himself from a tree. There will not be a funeral for him." With that he comes, and walks over to our table. He hands me a folded piece of paper and says, "It has your name on it. I'm sorry to add this to your schedule but there will be a leaders' meeting in Abnegation tomorrow. You two will join it after training the initiates." He gets up, and leaves.

I open the letter, and see it's from Caleb.

Dear Tris,

I'm sorry for betraying the family, and you. I hope you can forgive me. I just wanted you to know I will be coming on visiting day, and I know about your boyfriend.

-Caleb

I rise out of my chair, and chuck the letter in the garbage. I sit back down, and no one asks questions. They know me well enough to know that if I didn't say something I wasn't going to say it.

Tobias gets up from the table, and leaves. I grab my food, and walk out of the room a few minutes later. I walk through the dark halls, wondering why Caleb would have bothered to write me a note if he could have just showed up on visiting day.

I reach my apartment, and settle down in my bed. Tobias comes in, and wraps his arms around me. We sleep in peace, thinking about the task for tomorrow.

We throw knives tomorrow. I smile knowing Tobias will have me stand in front of the board again. I fall into nothingness as my dreams vanish.

When I wake up Tobias is sitting on the end of the bed with a muffin. I gladly take it, and go change. I walk out of the bathroom, and Uriah barges in.

"Where the hell are my pop tarts?!" He screams. I laugh, and show him the trash bag that I filled the other night.

"Looking for these?" I ask, but he has already torn open a pack, and is shoving them in his mouth. I shake my head, he loves his pop tarts.

Tobias, and I walk out of the room together, and go to the training room. Everything is already set up, and we wait for the initiates. When 8:01 comes. I smile, and grab a bucket, and some water balloons. Tobias fill them up, and we walk to the dorms.

We knock the door down, and pelt them at each initiate. They wake up screaming, and yelling at us. "You're late!" I scream, and they start to realize what time it is.

"Be in the training room in 5 minutes, or you'll become factionless." Tobias says. We walk out of the room, and head back to the training room.

Within three minutes all of them showed up. "Today you'll be learning how to throw knives." I say. Tobias explains, while I go, and head to the target.

The initiates stare at me, and the jaws drop when they realize what we're doing. "My hands feeling a little shaky Six," Tobias says.

"Is it now?" I respond. He gives me a huge grin, and throws the knives at my head, perfectly nicking my ear.

"Big deal," I hear an Erudite say. I grab a knife, and glare at him. I throw the knife still glaring at him, and hit the bullseye.

"You don't think so?" I ask. He gulps, and mutters a quick apology. I walk back to Four, and motion to the targets, telling them to go.

They scurry of, and I check my watch only 20 minutes until lunch. Sadly in 15 minutes 5 of them still haven't hit the target. I tell them they won't get lunch until they hit, and of course then all five of them hit it.

We walk to lunch in silence, and grab the pizza they set out for us. I sit down at my table. Uriah looks up from his cake, and tells me that if I ever steal his pop tarts again I'll be sorry. I nod my head.

He finally steps out of his angry bubble, and tells me all about his initiates. There are still 20 of them, and apparently they're all really good at everything he throw at them. I smile, and head back to the training room.

We teach them how to fight, using the punching bags. We let them out at 4, and Tobias and I head to the tracks for the meeting. We hop on the train, and lean out of the car.

I look at him getting lost in his blue eyes, and give him a light kiss. I look at him until the train slows. We're in the Abnegation sector now, and Marcus, my dad, and all the other leaders are waiting for us.

**This is the last chapter I'll be able to get on today, I'll try and put on more tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sorry, my mom refuses to let me write before school, so I can only get a few chapters on today. Hope you this chapter feedback welcome!

We hit the ground running, and slow down as we reach the leaders. I stand next to Max as Marcus begins to say something. "Glad you could finally enlighten us with your presence." He mutters.

"Sorry, but we had jobs to go to, and we wouldn't have been busy if you hadn't moved initiation up." I glare at him.

We continue to walk down the path until we reach the building that I came to for choosing day. We sit down in one of the meeting rooms. I end up between my dad, and Tobias.

"Today we're here to talk about Dauntless' initiation." I stare at him, our initiation can't change. It has always been the way it is. He continues, "We believe that it's too violent, and the people choosing should know what they're walking into."

I interrupt him, "The initiation is supposed to be that way, it tests the way they react to different situations on a short notice."

"We think that that isn't fair because the people know what's ahead of them in every faction except for Dauntless." He says.

"But there view is different, you can't change our view. The way we live is the way we live. You also can't convince people that our faction isn't the way it's supposed to be." Tobias butts in.

I smile to myself, no matter how much they might want to get rid of us, they can't. We're the center of technology, and they can't take that away.

"They're impossible." Marcus explodes. "They have an excuse for everything, and won't let us change a single detail in their life."

"We don't bug you so you shouldn't bug us." I finish. With that Tobias, and I get up and head to the train tracks.

We have to wait a few minutes, but eventually one comes. We hop on, and head back home.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK! PAGE BREAK!

When we arrive back at Dauntless Max is waiting. He didn't go to this meeting because he wanted to get through the giant mound of paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you for voicing your opinion at the meeting, but you didn't convince them." Max says, lifting his head to look at us.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. What could they do to change our initiation, we had the authority to change it back.

"They're sending people to observe the Dauntless compound," Max responds. "They'll be her first thing tomorrow morning, and they'll be staying for a week." I groan. No one likes being spied on.

"Please try to be welcoming." He finishes.

I step out of the room and plop down on my bed in my apartment. Tobias walks in after me a few minutes later, and I fall asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around me.

Sorry that chapter was short. I'm working on another to put up soon. :) Important things are about to happen so stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

This might be a little short but I hope you like it. Feedback and truth or dare ideas welcome.

Respond to Guest- If this is for you, you'll know. You basically read my mind I was planning to do something like that as a plot twist. I pictured it a little differently in mind, so I wrote it that way. I hope you like the way this turns out, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. I will definitely consider them.

Tris POV

I hear a loud knock on my door, and tap Tobias. "Go into the bathroom, just in case it's an intiate." I whisper to him. He nods his head, and gets up.

I walk over to the door, and open it a little. Sydney's staring at me with her big blue eyes that look so much like Tobias'. "Can I come in?" She asks me quietly.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" I ask her, a little worried.

"No. But I have to tell you something big." She says. I motion for her to go on.

"I'm Tobias' sister," She whispers. I stare at her, shocked. How is that possible Evelyn left Marcus. They never had another kid, and certainly not in Abnegation.

"I can explain." She starts, "When Evelyn staged her death she had already known that she was having another baby. She left marcus, and hid in a safe house within the Abnegation sector. She tried to hide me but I wanted to look around see other places. One day I found Marcus' house, and told Tobias who I was. Before either of us could get to know each other Evelyn took me, and brought me back to the house. She never let me out again." She explains, "I had to get away from her, so I came here. I already knew that he was here, so I transferred factions." She finishes.

"I remember you," Tobias says suddenly coming out of his hide out. "You were the girl who came, and threw rocks at the window."

I laugh, "So I guess you are his sister."

He gives her a hug, and kisses her forehead. "You might want to get back to the dorms before anyone notices." He says. She nods her head, and walks out the door.

I kiss Tobias, longing for alone time with him. "What happens if she doesn't make it." He whispers in my hair.

"She will, after all she is related to you, isn't she?" I ask him. He smiles, and chuckles.

"We should get ready." I sigh, and begin my normal routine.

PAGE BREAK! PAGE BREAK! PAGE BREAK!

We walk hand in hand to the dining hall, and let our hands drop as we walk in. The room instantly goes silent when they see us walk in. I freeze.

"What're you all staring at? You're wasting time!" I shout causing everyone to begin their conversations again.

I walk to my usual table grabbing a muffin as I sit down. One of the initiates, Sam, walks over, and looks at Four.

"Do you guys have an extra seat?" Sam asks batting her long eyelashes.

"No." Four responds. Sam pouts but turns around, her black hair whipping around as she turns.

I return to my peaceful breakfast until a man with green hair stops at our table. "Hello, I'm Tom." He says cheerfully. Definitely an Amity, "How is everyone doing this beautiful day?" He asks.

"It's raining, and I can feel that Six is going to try and steal my pop tarts again, so not so great." Uriah says, putting a protective arm around the pop tart bag sitting on the table.

"I'm here to observe Dauntless, with Isabelle, and Maia." He explains motioning to a girl with dark brown hair, and blue eyes, she about 6 feet tall. He then motioned to the other girl, Maia. She had blonde hair, and green eyes, she was about as tall as Uriah.

"We have to go." I say while Tobias, and I quickly stand up. I give Sydney a come on gesture, and she follows us into the training room a few minutes later.

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" Tobias asks her, getting straight to the point.

"Of course." She says understanding exactly what we're talking about.

"Great," he says. "You can head back to the dining hall. Training will start in 15 minutes." He says. I watch as he gives her a fist pump on the way out.

"Wow! I've never seen you show your brotherly side." I say bumping his arm with my shoulder.

"I've always wanted a little sister." he says, and gets up to set up the punching bags. I smile, I like big brother Four.

We quickly set up as the initiates file in. We give them a quick description, and they head over to find an open bag. We walk around giving them corrections, and everything's going great until the Minions come in.

I laugh at the nick name I gave them, and quickly tell Tobias. He chuckles, but his smile fades when they come over to us.

"We're here to observe, just act like we're not here." Tom says.

"Like I could. Your happiness is destroying my ego. I can feel your happy vibes trying to connect themselves to my anger, while I attempt to spit on you." I mutter Tobias cracks up, and I use my fingers to make a shooting gesture.

This is going to be a long day. I think as I sit down next to Tobias. But it gets worse, Tom is telling the initiates to find peace within their anger, and channel inner happiness. I laugh at the intiates confused faces. Today was going to be interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sorry if I'm not updating as many chapters lately. School's been getting in my way. Hope you like this! Feedback, and truth or dare ideas welcome!

Four POV

I look at Six as she hums to herself. God, I really want to kiss her right now, but I can't. The initiates are here, and they still haven't figured it out yet. I can't spoil that for them.

Tomorrow is Capture The Flag though. We could always shock them during the game. They wouldn't know what hit them. I crack up at the expression Tris makes. Tom said something to her, and she went wacko on him.

"Calm down!" I tell her in between laughs. "He couldn't have said anything that bad." I say.

"He told me that I should eat more food because I'm way too skinny. He also thinks that that is the reason why I'm so angry all the time, because I don't get enough food."

I laugh at her again, as Uriah comes in. "What's up?" I ask him curiously, he's supposed to be training the initiates right now.

"I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" I ask suspiciously. Some things involving Uriah are best left alone.

"My initiates don't need any training. They do everything perfectly, and I'm not in the mood to teach them another thing they already know.

"Bring them in here." I say. I have an idea of something most of them definitely won't know how to do.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

"So what you're all going to do as one group, is learn how to shoot a paintball." I shout. I get a bunch of confused glances in my direction. I give them a demonstration, and then show them how I want them to do it.

They are going to be shooting the paintball off of other people's heads. I give them each 20 paintballs, and tell them to get started. None of them move.

"Did I stutter?" I ask them. They quickly scurry off, and begin. I pull Sydney out into the hallway, and Six takes her place.

"Sit with me at dinner, okay?" I ask her. She nods.

"Do you want me to come in late so there aren't any other seats?" She questions.

I think for a moment, and then nod my head. I pull her into a hug, and we walk back into the training room.

"What was that about?" Uriah asks me.

"I'll tell you at dinner." I answer. He nods his head. Shauna comes over to us, and sits down next to Uriah.

"Are you guys still on for truth or dare tonight? Six, and everyone else are already ready to play." Shauna says while examining her finger nails.

"Helly yeah." Uriah and I answer at the same time. "Anyone going to tell that kid his paintball gun's facing the wrong way?" I ask.

"Nope. He'll figure it out." Uriah says. The kid pulls the trigger, and gets a giant ball of purple paint on his face. We all laugh as the kid falls over from the impact.

"Maybe next time he'll figure it out it's the wrong way before that happens." Shauna says.

I shake my head. Capture the flag is going to be a load of fun this year.

Sorry if this was short, I'm trying to get on two chapters today, and I have some home work. Hope you like the next one. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hello peeps! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm loving the way this story's turning out, and I hope you like it too.

Tris POV

We have yummy chocolate pizza for dinner again, and I happily grab three pieces. Uriah takes a pop tart out of his pocket, and eats that while grabbing his slices.

I smile, Uriah always has a pop tart hidden somewhere. "I walked into my apartment to find it completely covered in paintballs. Is there any way you might have had something to do with it." Tobias asks me.

"No. I wonder who would have done such a thing?" I respond. He chuckles at me, and grabs my hand under the table.

Sydney waltzes in then, and walks up to our table. Tobias nods at the seat across from the two of us, and she gladly sits down.

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" Zeke asks, while slinging an arm around Shauna. She smiles, and leans into him.

Finally, I think. Everyone's been waiting for them to hook up for years. "Oh, yeah." I say, realizing that they have no idea who Sydney is.

Luckily Four decides to say something first. "Guys, this is Sydney. She's my sister." He says simply. Zeke's mouth drops to the floor, Uriah drops his pizza, and Christina squeals. Will kinda just sits there, acting like he knew it all along.

Zeke is the first one to speak, "Are you being serious?"

Tobias nods, and quickly says, "You can't tell anyone though. They could think it's favoritism if she gets a high ranking, or something like that." Zeke nods. They had learned about Tobias' name, and previous faction a couple of weeks ago, but the subject was still a little fragile for Tobias.

We continue to eat in silence until Sam comes up to the table, yet again. "What do you want this time?" I ask her. I'm tired of her flirting with Tobias, it's annoying enough that I have to watch her do it all day.

"I was just wondering why Sydney gets to sit here, but you told me no." Sam asks innocently, and widens her eyes, making her look like a seal.

"Maybe it's because she's actually a good person, who has a heart that's still beating correctly." I tell her. Uriah gives me a high five, and I get a smile from Tobias, melting my heart.

"Whatever." She says, and walks away.

"She must be a pain in the ass." Uriah says even though we both know she can still hear us.

"You have no idea." I tell him. That girl's insane, and refuses to leave my boyfriend alone. Even though it's quite clear he's not interested.

"I think we should start truth or dare." Shauna says suddenly. It's the first thing she has said throughout the whole meal. I shrug my shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." Zeke says.

"Well, I better go." Sydney says. We say our goodbyes, all knowing who weird it would be to hang out with all of your instructors, and your brother.

We head out together as one big group. The initiates have no idea what we're doing, so of course they're staring at us on our way out. We just smirk at them, and keep walking.

We sit in a circle on various pieces of furniture in Zeke's small apartment. It somehow still smells like alcohol from a party some other time. I sit next to Tobias, and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going first because it's my glorious apartment." Zeke says. He looks around the room for his first victim. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She responds. Zeke gets a devilish smile on his face. Wrong choice Christina.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Tris POV**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters, and gave me feedback. I hope you like this chapter.**

"I dare you to shave your head, and dye your hair a bright blue." Zeke says. Giving her a very evil smile.

"Never going to happen!" Christina yells pulling off her jacket. Zeke pouts at her, of course she ignores him.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a pansycake." He states. I smile, and kiss Tobias on the cheek, just because I want to.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Mar." Christina says. He gets up, and grabs her hand pulling her along with him. We all begin to talk amongst ourselves until they come back in.

7 minutes later Uriah, and Marlene step back into the room. They both have messy hair, and Marlene's shirts messed up. "Alright," Uriah starts looking around the room. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Ummm. Dare." She responds twisting a loose lock of her hair.

"I dare you to egg the first person you see in the hallway." She gets up, and grabs an egg from the fridge.

She carefully tiptoes into the hallway, and Chris, and I follow her. The first person in the hallway is Sam. The initiate that I absolutely loathe. I smile, this is going to be hilarious. I take my phone out of my pocket, and begin to record. I see Christina do the same.

Shauna knows that I hate this girl, and her smile begins to imitate mine. She walks past her, hiding the egg. Then she carefully turns around, and launches the thing on her head.

We quickly run away, still laughing by the time we make it back to the room. "What happened?" Zeke asks us. Obviously not trying to hide his curiosity.

We quickly fill them all in by showing them the video. Soon we're all rolling around on the floor laughing our butts off. Sam comes storming in then, and we all stop laughing.

Uriah reaches behind the couch for something, and shoots it at her. He picked up a paintball gun, and the pink paint was splattered all over her entirely black outfit.

This scene sends us all into another fit of laughter as she stomps out the room, swearing at us. "Okay! My turn!," Shauna says getting our attention. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says not spending time to think about it.

"I dare you to tell us your fears." Shana says.

"Haven't we already been over this? I'm not telling you." He responds as he takes off his leather jacket. "Will, you know the question."

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts, and Will glares at him.

"You're not going to bring that back. Who was your first crush?" Tobias says.

"Christina." Will answers. "Tris, truth or dare?" Crap.

Just then the initiates all barge in, and I quickly jump away from Tobias. Luckily this saved me from answering the question. But, what the hell were the initiates doing here?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sorry I didn't update yesterday I couldn't find any time. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you don't like the length of it. I'll only be able to update this chapter today, and I'll try, and put more on tomorrow.

Tris POV

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"We were, um, kinda spying on you." Alyssa tells me.

"Well, leave." They silently get up, and start to walk out, but Zeke stops them.

"Just a couple of rounds." He begs me. I roll my eyes, and motion for the initiates to come back in. They come in, and sit around the circle with us. Sam shoots to the couch, and sits very close to Tobias. She's almost on top of him. I can't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing, and so does everyone else in the circle, but the initiates.

"He has a girlfriend." Uriah tells her. Her eyes widen but she quickly recovers.

She shrugs. "She doesn't have to know." She tells us nonchalantly. I begin to roll around on the floor laughing, with yet again everyone but the initiates.

"She does. She definitely does." Tobias tells her. He gets off the couch, and sits on the floor by the rest of us who are now all huddled by Zeke and Shauna, who are sharing the love seat.

"Is she in this room?" Sam asks. Tobias looks around the room, his eyes landing on me just a split second longer than anyone else. But of course only enough for me to notice.

He was silently asking me if we should tell them in return I speak up. "Yes, she is." I tell them. Sam's mouth fall open for a quick second.

"I'm so sorry Christina." She tells her. Christina shakes her head, and gives Will a nice kiss. He then pulls her closer to them, and Christina points to me.

"I'm his girlfriend." I say. Tobias pulls me into him, and kisses me on the forehead.

Sam lets out a scream, and storms out of the room yet again. The initiates just stand in shock until Zeke attempts to start the game back up again. "Let's just restart the game." He says, we all agree, and everyone pulls their clothes back on. "I believe we were at Tris."

"Alright. Anna, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Truth." She responds.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts at her. She looks very shocked not really understanding what Uriah just called her.

"Do you like Dauntless?" I ask her. She nods her head, and I smile at her.

"Initiates, I think it's time for you to head back to the dorms." I tell them looking at my watch. It's 12:30. To my surprise none of them argue, and they all step out of the apartment.

"I think we should go to." Tobias says pulling me up. I wave goodbye to them, and we head out after the initiates. We both come into my apartment, and begin the makeout session that we both had been waiting for all day.

After about 20 minutes of kissing I get up to change. He tries to pull me back to him but I push him down on the bed. I quickly change, and I curl up into a ball in his arms.

He pulls me closer to him, and kisses the back of my head. I shut my eyes, and fall into a very long, deep sleep.

PAGE BREAK! PAGE BREAK!

"Come on, wake up babe." Tobias whispers in my ear. I groan in response, and slowly open my eyes. I see him waving a chocolate chip muffin, my favorite. I reach out for it, but he pulls it out of my reach, unfortunately I fall out of the bed, and end up surrounded by blankets on the floor.

I hear a knock on the door, and Tobias answers it. The initiates walk in, and I slowly begin to stand up. I realize that I'm in a sports bra, and dance shorts, when the initiates start to stare at me. I roll my eyes too late now anyway.

I kiss Tobias, and grab some clothes to change. When I come out all of the initiates are in my kitchen. As I walk closer to them I hear Tobias talking to them. "Then Uriah came out of the pit with a bunch of Dauntless cake shoved all over his face." I see an empty chocolate chip muffin wrapper in front of Tobias, and narrow my eyes. No one eats my cupcake. I walk around, and smack him on the back of the head while grabbing another muffin.

I shrug. "You ate my muffin." I explain simply. He chuckles at me, and sit on the counter. Uriah bursts into my apartment, and stalks over to us.

"Who took my pop tarts this time?" He asks accusingly.

"I did." Tobias says, and throws him a bag filled with billions of pop tarts.

I laugh really hard, and almost fall into Tobias as I see Uriah desperately fail at trying to open four packages at once. He instinctively guard the packs of pop tarts as he opens them one by one. I continue to laugh at him, until there are tears until there are tears that start to form in my eyes.

I quickly whirl around, and face the initiates. Who will be my first victim today?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sorry I was only able to get one chapter on yesterday. I promise I'll put two or more on today. Sorry if this is a little short.

Tris POV

Tobias, and I walk in front of the initiates with them following slowly behind us. Tobias went in early today, and wrote the names of the initiate that would become factionless.

I hook in my i pod as we walk in, and blast some Ellie Goulding. As the initiates walk to the board. Their expressions don't change everyone knew that she wouldn't make it. Sam begins to cry, and runs out of the room. There are 11 initiates left.

"Today we'll begin fear simulations. Four will take the guys, and I'll take the girls." With that we head over to the room.

The girls follow me into the room on the left, and the guys follow Tobias on the right. "Alright, Sydney you're up first." I tell her. Opening the door at the back of the room.

She walks in after me, and I shut the door behind her. I pick up a needle filled with the serum, and I put it in her neck as gently as I can manage.

"The serum will take effect in 60 seconds. Be brave." I tell her, and give her a small smile. I hook myself onto the wires as the simulation starts.

She's in a small enclosed room, a closet. Her heartbeat begins to rise, and she starts to sweat. After about 1 minute she starts to calm down, and manages to take herself out of the simulation.

Her time is 1:15. She Divergent.

When she opens her eyes. I ask her the question I hoped I would never have to ask. "What were you aptitude test results?" I ask her slowly.

"Abnegation." She says. I raise an eyebrow, and shake my head at her. "Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite." She says so quietly I have to lean in to hear her.

"Do you what this is called?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Who administered your test?"

"Tori." Thank god. I breath out a sigh of relief, knowing I don't have to worry about her saying anything. I quickly redo her simulation so that no one will be able to tell she's Divergent.

I walk her to the door, and call in the next girl. It takes two more hours to get through the rest of them. Sydney, and Natalie are the only Divergents. I usher them of two lunch, and head over to Tobias.

"How many?" I ask him. He knows what I'm saying, and holds up a single finger.

"How about you?" He asks me back. I hold up two fingers. We walk over to our table, and are greeted by stares. "What?" Tobias asks them, clearly annoyed.  
Christina speaks up first. "Tris, are you engaged?" She asks me. I shake my head at her, and hold up my left hand. It obviously has no ring on it.

"Why?" I ask her curiously, and sit down next to Tobias.

"Sam spread around a rumor that Four got you pregnant, and that you're engaged because he felt bad."

"I'm not pregnant either." I tell the group. They breath out very obvious sighs of relief as we begin to eat our lunch. I get up, and stand on the table, Christina is quick to stand up after me.

"Everybody, shut up!" We shout at the dining hall. Instantly everyone goes silent. "Initiates you have the afternoon off. I would spend it sleeping if I were you." We shout at them. We then hop off the table, and sit down again.

I stand up, and throw out my food, telling Tobias I'm going for a walk. I get to the train tracks when I feel someone coming up behind me. I turn around, and the world goes black.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to get one more chapter on today after this one, but I'm not sure If I'll be able to. Feedback, and Truth or Dare ideas welcome.

Tris POV

I wake up in a very sterile smelling room. I rub my eyes, and look around there's a very hot guy in the corner, reading a book. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He glances over at me, and smiles. He walks over to me, and sits on the edge of the bed. "Sleeping beauty has awaken. You've been in a coma for two days." He tells me.

"Um, who are you?" I ask him. His face falls into a frown.

"The doctor said you might not remember some things. Do you remember anything?" He ask me. I shake my head sadly. I wish I could help him, but I have no idea what he's talking about. I can't even remember my name.

He takes a shaky breath, and then basically explains my life to me. When he finishes I nod my head slowly. My name's Tris, or Six, and it used to be Beatrice. The guy standing in front of me is Four/Tobias, and he's my boyfriend.

Suddenly a memory pops into my head, "Choose wisely. You only get to change it once." I tell him. He smiles.

"Welcome to Dauntless." My eyes widen, and all of the memories come flooding back. The chasm, initiation, truth or dare, Tobias, Tobias, Tobias.

I lean over to him, and kiss him. We kiss very passionately until he pulls back, and whispers in my ear. "I guess this means you remember, then?" He asks me. I smile, and nod my head at him.

I slide out of the hospital bed, somehow not wearing the same clothes that I had on a few days ago. He noticed me staring at my clothes, and simply said one word. "Christina." I laughed, it was such a Christina thing to do.

I walk down the hall, hand in hand with Tobias. Everyone openly stares at me when we walk into the dining hall. "Uriah, can I have a pop tart?" I ask him. He shakes his head back, and forth at me.

"I could always steal all of your pop tarts again." I say in a sing-song voice. His eyes instantly whip up to my face, and he passes me a package of pop tarts. Once he sees that I caught them he wraps both his arms around his package on the table muttering things like, no one touches my pop tarts, and my precious. I chuckle, and sit down right beside Tobias.

He slips his hand into mine underneath the table, and rubbed soothing circles around it. I put my head on his shoulder, and take small bites of my pop tart.

Slowly the dining hall doors open, and Max comes walking. "Congratulations to our new members of Dauntless. Your job meeting, and apartment meeting will be an hour after breakfast in the Office.

The Office was a specific hall with rooms that was used only for apartment changes, or job changes, and pretty much anyone who needed a new or different apartment. They don't usually let you change jobs, unless you have a really spectacular excuse.

Zeke pokes me in the arm. "What?" I ask him, kind of annoyed that he poked me. Nobody pokes an annoyed Tris, ever.

"Truth or dare?" He asks me. I nod my head. "Right after Max is done talking we start." He tells me. I nod my head again to let him know I heard what he said.

Max finally wraps up his speech 20 minute later, and just about all of the people in the hall stand up. No one wants to see if there's a meeting after that. Tobias, Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Will, and I all rush to Zeke's apartment.

Once we get there we all settle down on the couch, and the sofa, and various pieces of furniture. I yet again, lean my head on Tobias' shoulder, and wait for Zeke to pick the first person.

"Tris, you know the question." Zeke says with an innocent smile on his face.

"Dare." I tell him, giving him a matching innocent smile.

"Since you just woke up from a coma I'll go easy on you. You have to straddle Four for the rest of the game." He says. I shrug, and get on Tobias.

I look around the room scanning for the next person who will endure the evilness of me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the length I'll try and get an extra chapter on today.

Tris POV

My eyes land on Christina. "Chris, truth or dare." I ask her wiggling my eyebrows.

"Truth. I don't trust you with dares." I narrow my eyes at her. I had the perfect dare.

"Who was your first crush?" I say. She takes off her shirt, which gives Will a very nice view off her black lace cami.

"Four, you know the question." Christina says.

"Dare." He says back in his instructor Four voice that I love.

"I dare you to let me give you a total makeover, including your outfit." Christina says with a smirk. Tobias does hesitate to take off his shirt, revealing his rocking abs. He noticed me staring.

"Enjoying the view?" he whispers into my ear. I nod my head at him, and let out a giggle. Yeah, I really don't know when I became so girly.

"Hmm. Uriah." He says simply.

"DARE!" Uriah yells, probably loud enough for the whole compound to hear.

"Kiss Shauna." He tells him, knowing of course Uriah won't do it.

He shakes his head. "I'm not in the mood to fight with Zeke." He pulls his shirt off.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to buy me 20 boxes of pop tarts every day for 10 days." Uriah tells him. Zeke justs shrugs, and comes back 20 minutes later with 20 boxes of pop tarts.

"Alright my turn. Shauna, beautiful, truth or dare." He asks her while twirling a piece of her dip dyed streaked blue hair. It looks really good. She only dip dyed 5 large strands so it looks really awesome in an updo.

"Dare." She replies, and kisses the tip of his nose.

"I dare you to straddle me for the rest of the game. I see Four over there is enjoying himself, and I want to join in the fun." Four was currently kisses my neck, but I his raised his head, and gave Zeke a nod.

Shauna brings her leg over Zeke, and slides on top of him. "Enjoying yourself?" She asks him before turning to the side to pick the next person.

"Will? I almost forgot you were here. Truth or dare?"

Will doesn't hesitate before responding, "Dare."

"GIve Christina a hickey." He shrugs, and 10 minutes later Christina has a love bite on her neck.

A thought pops into my mind, and I don't think before blurting it out. "Who knocked me out, that night at the tracks?" I ask, mostly directing my question at him.

No one says anything. Until Christina speaks up, "She deserves to know."

"Yeah, who was it?" I ask him quietly. Tobias doesn't say anything. I give him the motion to say something, but he still remains silent. After what feels like hours he finally opens his mouth, "Peter."

My eyes widen, and I slowly put my head on his shoulder. I never thought I would have to deal with him again. Tobias seeming to hear my thoughts adds, "He jumped into the chasm while you were still in a coma." He explains.

I nod my head, my nose rubbing up against his neck. The door opens, and everyone snaps to attention. Max stands at the door, staring at us silently.

"The faction leaders are going to be making a visit tomorrow, and they'll be staying for a few days. I want you all to make yourselves look presentable, and please try to act nice." He tells us. My jaw drops in shock. The leaders don't just come to visit Dauntless all the time, this doesn't happen, ever. Something bad is happening, and I don't like it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Thanks again to everyone who put reviews on my story. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the bad truth or dares I was running out of ideas.

Tris POV

When Max left everyone took it as a silent sign to leave. Tobias and I headed to his apartment, and he threw me my pajamas. I stepped into the bathroom, and changed.

Tobias was already fast asleep when I came out. I curled into a ball next to him. I quickly fall into my normal deep sleep.

I open my eyes, and see a bunch of sound coming from the kitchen. All the pots are clanging, and Uriah, and Zeke are laughing. I quickly shove myself out of bed, and grab clothes to change.

I put on some black eyeliner, what other color would it be, and mascara. I take a deep breath, and then walk into the kitchen. I'm surprised to see Shauna, Marlene, and Christina are in the kitchen with Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

I walk over to Tobias, grabbing a muffin off the counter. I give him a kiss, and he pulls me onto his lap. "Apparently the leaders want to see what a Dauntless apartment look like, so they chose the neatest." He whispers in my ear.

I nod my head slowly coming to my senses. I look at the clock 8:25. The leaders should be here in 5 minutes. I silently do a once over of my outfit.

I have a black side shoulder shirt that shows my ravens, my new dark skinny jeans, the necklace that Tobias got me, and my boots. Thankfully in the last couple of months I have grown quite a few inches, and am only a little shorter than Tobias.

I look up at the sound of a knock on the door. Zeke pulls Shauna off his lap and answers the door. We only had enough chairs for half of us, so all of the girls are sitting on the boyfriend's laps.

Zeke walks back in with the leaders following. Zeke sits back down, and wraps his arms around Shauna's waist, pulling her down with him. All of the leaders are pretty shocked with our open show of affection.

"So, how's it going?" I ask attempting to break the ice a little. It doesn't work. All of the leaders just turn the attention to me.

"Well." Zeke says, "I better getting going." Zeke says giving Shauna a goodbye kiss.

We all mutter things like, me too, and so on. Tobias, and I walk out of the room together, the leaders following us. We silently walk past the chasm, and into the control room. We hadn't gotten to finish our paper work from the other day.

Zeke walks in with us. He quickly goes through his usual routine, and then begins to help us with our paperwork. We work in silence until it's time for lunch.

We leave the leaders to fend for themselves, and sit at our usual table. Today there's chocolate pizza. I dig in, and quickly notice everyone else doing the same. Max has some people hook an extra table up to ours so that he, and the other leaders could sit with us.

"Is everyone still in for another round of truth or dare tonight?" Uriah asks, while of course, alternating eating a pop tart, and chocolate pizza.

We all say yes of course. No one ever refuses truth or dare. Just then one of the Erudite leaders speaks up, "Um, what is that disgusting thing you're eating young man?" He asks Uriah.

Uriah's eyes widen in horror. "This is a pop tart." He tells him very seriously, and puts a protective arm around his package. We all burst out laughing leaving the leaders very confused.

I don't even attempt to explain it to them. I see a glance of what looks like Sydney fly out of the dining hall. My eyes widen, and I can see Tobias is thinking the same thing. Marcus doesn't know his daughter's alive. He'll notice the resemblance immediately once he sees her eyes.

Tobias, and I quickly leave the dining hall. All of our friends are momentarily confused until they see Sydney's not her. Realization hits their faces, and the slowly nod their heads.

Tobias, and I quickly round the corner, and see Sydney in front of Tobias' apartment. We walk up to her, and Tobias wraps his arms around her. She turns to look at us. I quickly unlock the apartment, "Stay here all day until we come to get you. The TV works." I tell her. She nods her head, and walks in shutting the door behind her.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Tobias, Christina, Sauna, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I all speed walk back to the apartment. I quickly unlock it, and we breathe out a sigh of relief. Sydney's on the couch flipping through TV channels.

"Come on Syd, we're going to play truth or dare." I tell her. She quickly jumps up, and turns the tv off. We walk to Zeke's apartment, hoping not to see the leaders.

We round the corner, and run straight into them. Shit.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I hope you guys like this chapter, I'll don't think I'll be able to get more than one chapter on today. Please give me feedback, and truth or dare ideas are welcome.

Tris POV

I begin to panic, and Tobias is looking the same way. He grabs my hand, and begins to shove the leaders out of the way. I follow his lead, but Marcus quickly stuck his arm out to stop us.

"Do I know you?" Marcus asks Sydney. She quickly shakes her head no, and tries to walk away again. "Are you sure we haven't met? You look oddly like my daughter." She raises her head, and shakes her head no, yet again.

Tobias, and I shove Marcus out of the way, and continue walking. "Wait." One of the Erudite call out.

I turn around, and roll my eyes, "What?" I ask him, not trying to hide my annoyance.

"Where are you going, and to do what?" He says whipping out a notebook, and taking a pen out of his pocket. All of snort in sync.

"That's none of your business." Will tells them cooly. We all turn around, and walk.

"Not so fast." The Erudite nerd tells us, with a smirk on his face. "You have to tell us where you're going because it involves two leaders." He finishes, his smile turning into a grin.

"Fine." Tobias spits at him, turning towards him, and getting in his face. "You caught us," Tobias says in mock terror. "We're going to Zeke's apartment to play truth or dare. Buh-bye." Tobias tells him wiping the grin clear off his face. "Now if you'll excuse us we have a game to play." Tobias grabs my hand, and walk to Zeke's.

"You were good back there." I tell him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He gives me a smile, and we sit down next to each other on Zeke's sofa.

"I'll go first." Shauna says, and before Zeke can protest she kisses him on the lips to shut him up. "This is more of a dare for everybody I guess, but I dare you all to play a game of capture the flag. But," She adds. "It has to be guys against girls." She says with a sly smile on her lips.

"Bring it on." Zeke tells her, the other guys shouting their piece. We head out of the room, and to the tracks. I quickly slide down next to Tobias once we make it on the train.

He puts his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes and take a nap while I wait for the train to come to our stop.

I feel Tobias shake me awake, and I let him pull me up. We silently divide into our two teams. I think about the last time I played this game. I was sixteen. I'm eighteen now. I feel myself smile realizing that this is the average marriage age in Dauntless.

I jump off the train. We end up hiding the flag in an abandoned building. I am told to run for the other team's flag, and I don't put up an argument. I quickly make a run for the ferris wheel knowing that that was why Tobias picked first stop. He thought that we would immediately outrule it because of his fear of heights, but I knew better.

I duck under a bush as I hear Will, and Uriah come walking by. I grab my paintball gun, and quickly shoot them. Uriah ends up getting hit in the face, and Will on the arm. "Sorry Uri." I tell him as I run towards the ferris wheel.

I start to climb up, and easily reach the top. I pull myself over the top, and pull out my paintball gun. Tobias is facing the other direction, and I shoot him in the back with my gun.

I hear him groan, and I grin in triumph. "Let me guess, this was the first place you looked." he says. I nod my head. He sighs, "It was worth a shot." He shrugs his shoulders.

He laughs, and I see Christina, and Will circling each other. I laugh too. I turn back to Tobias, and he's down on one knee. I gasp. He pulls out a diamond ring, and I smile at him. "Do you have something to ask me?" I say.

"As a matter of fact I do." He says. "Tris, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I tell him. He slips the ring on my finger, and I kiss him. I pull back though, and he pouts at me.

"I still have to win this game." I tell him, and I climb down the ferris wheel, Tobias right behind me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sorry about the confusion with the extra chapter. I fixed, sorry if anyone got confused. I hope you like this chapter.

Tris POV

I handed the flag back to Shauna, careful to use my right hand. She smiled, and all the girls yelled in triumph. We pulled in for a group hug, and headed back to the tracks.

I jump on easily, and sit on Tobias' lap. "You should seriously get married, you're like connected at the hip." Christina says.

I smirk at her, and hold up my left hand. "Already did." I tell her. Her jaw drops. "You're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open." I inform her. She quickly shuts it.

But of course she opens it again immediately after, "How come you didn't tell me?" She asks curiously. I shake my head at her.

"I never got the chance. He only proposed, about 15 minutes ago." I tell her. Her mouth makes an o. She snuggles into Will, and I ask her the same question she asked me a few minutes ago. "How come you haven't married Will yet?" I ask her. She shrugs, and leans back into Will.

I shut my eyes, and wait for our stop. We arrive faster than I thought we would, and I reluctantly stand up. All of us silently walk back to the compound, and into Zeke's apartment. I groan when I see who's already in the room.

The leaders had followed us. "What? Aren't you happy to see us?" The Erudite leader asks me.

"Nope." I respond, popping the p. I follow Tobias, and sit next to him on the couch. "So who's turn is it?" I ask no one in particular.

"I'll go." Zeke says, and gives us his signature devilish grin. "Alright, Four, Tor D?" He says, and puts his arm around Shauna, pulling her closer to him.

"Dare." Tobias responds giving him a matching devilish grin.

"I dare you to kiss Marlene." I scrunch up my face, and see Uriah start to stand up.

"Relax, I'm not kissing anyone but Tris." He reassures him. "Go get a pop tart, and chill." He tells him, and pulls off his shirt.

One of the leaders decides to speak up, the one from Erudite. Ugh, the annoying one. I turn to face him. "Why won't you kiss a girl for a dare? It's not like you're engaged to Tris." He ask Tobias. Uriah shakes his head at the leader, and chuckles.

The erudite looks relatively confused, so I hold up my left hand, showing off my beautiful diamond ring. All of the leaders jaws drop to the floor, including Max's. I then repeat my favorite line of the day to them, "You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open."

They quickly snap their mouth shut, and try to pull their act together. "Ohhh. My turn, Will truth or dare?" Tobias asks him.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to let Christina pick out your outfit for you, for the whole week." Tobias says smirking.

"No offense Chris but, hell no." Will says taking his shirt off. "Uriah truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Uriah yells.

"I dare you to take your pants off." Will says with a smug smile.

"Never!" Uriah yells, and takes his shirt off. "I am such a rebel, and I outsmarted you." He says to Will.

"Not really. I still have a better chance at winning." Will says back.

Uriah munches on a pop tart as he thinks about his response. "But now I have a girlfriend on my arm, and she's seeing my rocking abs." Ohh. Uriah wins this one.

Marlene snuggles closer to him, and kisses him on the cheek. "Zeke, you know the question." Uriah tells his brother, and I can see him running through his evil plan, while he waits for his brother to answer.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Thanks for all the lovely reviews they make my day. Alexis I'm adding you in this chapter. hope you guys like this!

Tris POV

*Truth or Dare ends. Skip to day of weeding. 1 month later.*

"Hey, Alexis did you bring your eyelash curler?" Christina asks her. It's my wedding day, and Chris refuses to let me see Tobias. The only people I've seen are my bridesmaids, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Sydney, and Alexis. I recently found out that Alexis is my cousin who transferred from Candor.

Alexis silently hands her the death trap. "Can I please get some air?" I plead with Christina. None of them have let me out of the apartment.

She rolls her eyes, and shakes her head no. "Chris I haven't seen any light for two days." I try again. They've been holding me captive, refusing to let me out of their sight.

"Ugh. Fine. But no going to see Tobias." I roll my eyes, and grab my phone on the way out. Little did Christina know that Tobias, and I planned to me eachother at the chasm in the spot that only the two of us knew how to get to.

I start to run, wanting to see Tobias. I swing over the edge, and sit in our spot. Soon, Tobias sits next to me, and starts whispering nonsense in my ear. I smile, and we have a sweet kissing marathon.

Soon, I pull back though. "Chris is going to get suspicious." I say, and he nods. We kiss goodbye, and I head back to Chris' apartment. As soon as I turn around Christina pulls me into a chair, and starts my hair, and makeup.

I groan as I realize she's going to take forever. I take a nap, and Chris wakes me up, what feels like seconds later. "What?" I croak at her.

"Time to put on the dress." I hop up, and slip it on. It's white at the top, and turns to black by the bottom. It has crystals all over the top part, and has a sweetheart neckline. I was a little scared that it's strapless, but I don't care now.

I walk back to Christina, and we all head to the garden that Tobias, and I chose. I don't really know why but I doze off until the end of the vows. All I can think about is Tobias.

"You may kiss the bride." I put my arms around Tobias, and we hear Uriah, and all the guys cheering as we kiss. We walk back down the aisle, and into the pit.

We decided not to have a honeymoon, so we have a really amazing party planned. I change into my black mini dress. Strapless on Christina's orders.

Everyone parties, just about all night, and everything is great. But you know being that Uriah, and Zeke were invited we end up playing truth or dare in his apartment with everyone in their pajamas.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Zeke asks her, going first. Like always.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give the first person you see in the pit a kiss." She shrugs, and comes back with a very angry Max.

"What are you hooligans doing this time?" He asks us. "And can I join?"

We all shrug, and the game continues. "Four."

"Dare." Oh not again, Tobias always gets the bad dares.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sorry that I'm posting later than I usually do I had an after school activity. Hope you like this chapter.

Tris POV

"Dare you to give Tris a hickey." Finally one dare that isn't insanely weird or crazy. I move my messy braid to the side, and 2 minutes later I have a hickey on the side of my neck.

"Alright I think it's time to get back to the apartment." I say with a yawn. We part ways promising to come back soon for another round.

The second the door closes stuff happens.(Errrm. I'm not explaining.)

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I wake up the next morning to find Max in the apartment. I pull on a pair of sweat, and one of Tobias' old shirts. I tip toe over to him, careful not to wake Tobias.

"What do you want?" I ask him, pretty annoyed when I see the clock. It was only 12:30 in the afternoon! No one wakes me up this early on a weekend.

"Meeting in the conference room. 1 hour." He gets up, and leaves. I groan, meetings are so boring. I walk over to the bed, and shove Tobias off.

He groans at me. "What?" he croaks at me.

"Meeting one hour." With that I step into the bathroom to shower, and leave Tobias on the floor.

When I come back he's dressed in a black shirt, and dark wash jeans. He looks really good. I see my favorite muffin on the counter, and my stomach growls. he chuckles, and throws the muffin to me. I smile, and bite into the delicious food. A giant burst of chocolate explodes in my mouth. "Mmmm!" I mumble, and Tobias comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck, and tries to take a bite of my muffin.

I shake my head, and shove the muffin down my mouth. He smirks at me, and I grab another muffin off the counter. We walk out hand in hand to the conference room.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I swing around in the plush sheet, waiting for the other leaders to arrive. I circle one more time before I feel a strong hand stop the chair. He pull the chair to him, and flips me around. I stare into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Yes, Four?" I ask sweetly, and put an innocent smile on my face.

"You're making me dizzy, Six." He whispers into my ear, and nuzzles my neck. I stand up, and sit on him, rolling my chair back to its spot on the table. He begins to nuzzle my neck again, and kiss my jaw. I kiss him, and I don't know how long we have our kissing match.

I hear a throat clear behind me. I spin around, so I'm facing them. All of the leaders are standing there. With a sort of angry expression on their faces.

"Can I help you with something?" I smile sweetly at them.

"Yes." My father begins, "You're preventing a meeting from beginning." He says with a smug smile on his lips.

"Well that won't do will it." I hop off Tobias, and onto the table. "So let's begin." I say, starting to enjoy how uncomfortable the Erudite leader looks in his polo.

The leaders sit down. Tobias pulls me off the table and onto his lap. He plays with a lock of my blonde hair, and a word makes me tense up, and I feel him tense under me as well.

"I think we should have the leaders change their ways, I think they should visit Abnegation. I believe they need to learn what behavior is appropriate, and inappropriate." Marcus says, a smile on his lips.

My jaw drops, and I stalk out of the room. I turn a corner, and hear Tobias behind me. I stop looking where I'm going, and run into a hard object. I look up, and mutter an apology, until I see who is it. My eyes narrow.

Him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I won't be able to update after school so I'm doing it now. Hope everyone likes this chapter.

Tris POV

Caleb. He was standing right in front of me. We had recently hit a rough patch when he told me that he would refuse to visit me. He said that I picked the wrong faction, and that I was being a pain.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my chest. Tobias rounds the corner, and stops. He carefully walks to me, and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I'm here for the leader meeting. I was recently made leader, and Janine had to talk to me so I'm late. If you'll excuse me, I have no need to talk to people with such low authority." He huffs. I snort at him.

"Four and I are leaders. Since we're leaders of Dauntless we're a higher authority than you." I tell him. "I think it's time for us all to get back to that meeting." I smile sweetly. I spin around on my heel. I see a tiny flash of light reflect off my ring, and Caleb notices.

"What's on your finger?" He asks shaking with anger.

"A wedding ring." I reply simply. I see Tobias smirk, and I realize I do too.

"Who are you married to" he asks cautiously. He can obviously see Tobias' arm around me. I give Tobias a kiss as his answer.

He starts to shake even more. "Now Caleb," Tobias says. "There's no need to be angry, we have a meeting to go to." He says, and I start laughing.

We walk back into the meeting room, and all of the leaders turn their heads toward us. "We aren't going to a different faction to learn right from wrong. We chose our faction, and you have to respect it." I tell them.

Tobias grabs the one empty seat that Caleb didn't take, and I sit on his lap. My dad speaks up, "We were just discussing how we thought that it was only fair if all of the leaders attended the choosing ceremony. We were then going to announce the leaders, and each faction would do their anthem." He finishes.

I shrug. "When do the next round of initiates come?" I ask to no one in particular.

"In two weeks." Caleb says. "Geez. I thought all leaders would know when they had new member coming." Tobias, Max, and I snort.

"Caleb if they can't jump on a train, and then jump on a building. Then jump off the building into a net they can't see. Next be able to fight. Then go through their fear landscape. They don't make Dauntless. If they're the last 2 to finish they're factionless. They don't make the train, or building, or refuse to jump of the building they're factionless. Only 15 people make it into Dauntless every year." I finish. He stares at me in shock.

"Well, that needs to be changed." He says, and jots it down in a notebook.

"Well it won't be because we won't allow it." Tobias says. "The way we rule our faction is the way we rule it. If you don't like it get out." He finishes, and points to the door.

I watch in silence as all the leaders get up, and I hear my dad whisper something to Caleb. "This is the way they live, and they don't want to give it up, let them be." I smile I already had another leader on our side.

Tobias, and I get up. We walk down to the dining hall, and see Uriah, and Marlene practically glowing of happiness. "He proposed." I mutter to Tobias. He nods his, and mouths the word "duh".

"Uri proposed." Marlene tells us as soon as we sit down. I smile and congratulate her. All of us girls look at her ring, and talk about wedding plans. Half of the time I'm not paying attention because well everyone knows I hate this stuff.

Everyone stops talking at once, and I look around trying to see why. My gaze stops on 5 people. I roll my eyes. This again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sorry I keep updating early in the morning it has just become more convenient on some days. Hope you like this chapter sorry if it's a little short.

Tris POV

The leaders walk up to our table making every stare at us in suspicion. I roll my eyes, and say, "Spit it out. We're kind of busy right now." I munch on a hamburger, and look at them, waiting for them to speak.

"We're here all day. We need tour guides." Marcus says with a smug smile.

"Well I'm sure someone would be glad to help you, but unfortunately all of the people at this table have places to be." I imitate his smug smile, and without talking we all stand up from the table, and leave.

Tobias, and I walk into the control room with Shauna, and Zeke. Uriah, and Marlene head to the computers on the left, and we take the computers on the right. For some reason they allowed us all to work here.

We silently look through all surveillance cameras to make sure there's nothing fishy. I see a flash of movement in the corner of my eye, and rewind tape 6. As I watch it again I see a familiar person with black hair, and green eyes.

Sam.

I nudge Tobias, and show him the tape. He looks angry but all he says is, "We'll figure it out." He taps Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Zeke. "Sam's back." Is all he says. They nod, and we set up the alarms, so whenever her face shows up on the surveillance cameras, we'll know.

"I need a break." Everyone nods, and we head out for the pit. We walk into my favorite smoothie shop, and Joe whips up the usual. I see four chocolate banana smoothies, and we all take ours off the counter.

I sip in the delicious taste. Since we're Dauntless it was Dauntless chocolate. It tastes just like Dauntless chocolate cake. I hum a rhythm while we walk into a shop. Shauna, Marlene, and I almost spit out our drinks when we realize what store the boys when in. The lingerie store. We all speed walk out, but the boys beg us to go back in.

"No!" We shout our sentences completely in sync. "We just went in there yesterday with Christina. I'm not going in until I have to."

Shauna POV

The stare at us, and being to crack up. We start to walk away without them, but they run to catch up to us. We ignore them until we get back to the control room. I'm not in the mood to work right now, and it turns out neither are Shauna, or Marlene.

We walk out again without saying a word, and step into Shauna's room. We sit there for a while just talking, until Shauna says she's going to tell the guys we aren't coming back.

I walk down the hall and into the control room. "Hey, Mar, Tris, and I are taking-" I stop in my tracks when I see the guys, or rather Uri, and Tobias exiting out the back door. I see Zeke, I cover my mouth with my hands.

Tris POV

I start to get off the bed to see what's taking Shauna so long when she comes running in. She takes a deep breath, and comes over to us jumping up and down.

I stare at her, very confused. She suddenly realizes we don't know why she's so happy, and she holds up her left hand. There is a 3 diamond ring on her finger. Zeke proposed. We start jumping up, and down with her, and don't stop until the guys come in.

We take deep breaths, and say our goodbyes. Zeke stays with Shauna, and Marlene, and Uriah walk with Tobias, and I back to the apartments. We say our goodbyes, and walk into our separate apartments.

Tobias gives me a kiss, and tells me he has to return our keys to our old apartments back to the Office. We recently moved into a new apartment together. This one is way bigger than the other one.

There's only one difference, this one has three bedrooms instead of one. I watch him as he leaves, and then dart to the bathroom.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK!

I stare at the test. I'm pregnant. How the hell am I going to tell Tobias?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing feedback. I hope you like this chapter, sorry if you don't like the length.

Tris POV

I carefully walk down the hall to Marlene's room. If I tell Christina she tell the whole compound. I knock on the door quietly. She opens it, and when she sees me she sends Uriah to go get food from the store.

"Sit, what happened?" She asked me, walking into the kitchen. She comes back with 2 pieces of Dauntless cake, and a glass of water.

"I'm pregnant." I say, she swallows her piece of cake, and her eyes widen.

"Did you tell him?" She asks. I shake my head. She puts her cake on the table.

"Well first things first, tell him. Then, everyone you want to know, with Chris last."

I nod my head, and we walk out of the room together. "I feel bad telling Christina last."

"Then tell her now." I nod my head, and pull out my phone.

Christina,

Promise you won't tell anyone this. I'm pregnant.

Tris

"Alright, now Tobias."

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I sit on the bed in our apartment, waiting for him to come home. I wait a few more minutes, and then I hear the door click open. I expect to see Tobias, but it isn't.

It's Sam.

"What do you want?" I ask her, standing up off the bed. She takes a step closer, and I take the gun out of its place behind the closet.

"I want you dead." She says, and takes a knife out of her pocket. In one smooth motion I load the gun, and shoot. She falls onto the carpet in a pool of blood. I drop the gun and run for Christina.

I sprint to her apartment, and band on the door. When she opens it I drag her back to my apartment without saying anything. When we get in I stop right before the bed. I turn to Christina, and point at Sam on the floor. She gasps, and checks for a pulse.

"Dead. What did you do?" Chris asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"She said she wanted me dead, and pulled out a knife. At that point I had a gun behind me. I shot her, I didn't me to kill her." I say. She raises the other eyebrow. "Fine, maybe I wanted to hurt her, but I didn't want to kill her." I say.

She nods her head, and I put a hand on my stomach. "Did you get my text?" I ask. She nods.

"Congratulations, and I promise not to tell anyone." She gives me a hug, I smile.

"I haven't told Four." I whisper.

"Haven't told me what?" He asks from the door. Chris, and I jump.

"Um, nothing." I say quickly, a little too quickly. Chris rolls her eyes, and opens her mouth.

"Tris here, is pregnant." Tobias drops his keys on the table, and kisses me.

"I would be overly happy right now, but this means we have to tell your mom, and dad." I pout. He laughs at me. "Come on let's get dinner." Just then he sees Sam on the floor. He freezes. He gives me a high five. "If someone didn't do it soon, I would've."

The two of them pick up Sam, and throw her out the window, and I clean up the blood. We walk out together, and into the dining hall.

We sit down at our table, and I nod at Chris. "Tris is pregnant." She says simply.

They all freeze for a second, and then says their congrats. I get a few claps on the back. Tobias gets up for food, and the table is silent. I soon see why.

Half of the Abnegation sector is coming into the dining hall. Tobias comes back with food, and we stand up, and walk over.

"Can we ask what you're doing here?" I ask them sweetly, and throw them a smile. Chris comes up behind me, and pulls me into a different corner of the hall.

"Can you be a girl for a second?" She asks me.

"K!" I squeal, and twirl a piece of my hair. She laughs, and soon falls into a laughing fight.

She holds up her left hand. On it is a huge rock. I squeal, and jump up and down with her. SOme people stare, but I don't care. After a few minutes Chris walks back to the table, and I walk back to the mob.

"Four, let's just let them in. Then they have to leave for the ceremony in two days anyway." He shrugs, and I smile giving him a quick kiss. They file in, and we go back to the table.

Half of the sector walks up to our table. Ugh. Shit. I don't have time for this.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hope you like this chapter, sorry if it's short.

Tris POV

Tobias grabs my hand under the table, and I squeeze it. "Can we sit here?" A man asks.

"Sorry, the table's full." I tell him practically snarling. The man looks, and sees that we're right.

"Can't we pull up chairs?" He asks, trying again. I shake my head, and the whole table glares at him.

"Tris, can I sit?" I notice the voice, and my head whips around. I nod, and give her a hug.

"Guys, this is my mom." I tell them. They all greet each other. Uriah immediately guards his pop tarts, and my mom chuckles at him.

"She was Dauntless before, and her favorite treat was pop tarts." I explain. They look really shocked, but quickly recover. Uriah offers her a pack, and she gladly takes it.

"I missed these so much." She says in between bites. "I'm so happy I'll be able to have theses for a while." I look at her, slightly confused.

"How long will you be here?" I ask her cautiously, wondering if that means all the Abnegation will be sticking around for a while.

"I'm staying permanently." She says. I spit out my pepsi it almost get all over Uriah, but he jumped out of the way.

"What?" I ask her, shocked.

"Just listen. I divorced your father, and I'm now going to stay here because I realized I liked it better than Abnegation. It's already been cleared with Max. The divorce papers were filled. Everything is figured out. I already moved into an apartment." She finished.

I laugh. "I always liked you better than dad." I tell her. She chuckles, and I laugh with her. Soon our whole table is laughing, and none of us can stop smiling. But of course he has to ruin it.

"Beatrice." He says walking up to the table. We immediately stop laughing.

"It's Tris." I say snarling. I feel Tobias wrap his arm around my waist, to make sure that I don't pounce on him.

"Whatever. I believe there's a leader meeting that you're 20 minutes late for. You have to show up, now." He says with a disgusted look at Tobias.

I groan, and Tobias, and I stand up. He fakes shooting a gun at him, and then he makes a to die for shocked face after the imaginary gun goes off. Our table's in hysterics after Tobias starts running around in circles screaming like a girl.

"You're already late!" My father screams at us.

I shrug, "Tell Max we're not coming!" I shout back. Tobias, and I sit down again, and enjoy our wonderful dinner.

"Truth or dare?" Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hell yeah!" We yell, and scream.

"I'm going to find an old friend." My mom tell me, and leaves. The table gives me questioning looks, but I just shrug. I don't who she's talking about.

We start to walk out of dining hall when we spot my mom, and her friend. "Oh my god!" Zeke says. Uriah's jaw is on the floor. Marlene stopped mid stride, and is frozen there. I stand there with my eyes bugging out of my head, with Tobias looking the same. Chris, and Will are leaning against the wall to support themselves.

They knew each other?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Hey guys check out Sky4435, she just joined, and created a new Divergent story! Hope you like this chapter sorry to do a cliffhanger on the last one, I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter.**

**Tris POV**

Standing next to my mom is Mrs. Hawthorne. Zeke and Uriah's mom. (Sorry I didn't know their actual last name, so I went with Gale's from the hunger games.)

I snap out of my shock, and walk up to them, noticing that the rest are doing the same. "Hey mom, how do you know Mrs. Hawthorne?" I ask her.

She looks up at me standing there. "We grew up together. When choosing day came, I left, and she stayed." She explains to all of us. "Now didn't you have a truth or dare game to get to?" She asks with a sly smile on her face.

We nod meekly, and say our goodbyes. We silently walk to Zeke's apartment, being interrupted by the occasional, "Are you Four? I heard you just became leader." Or "OMG! Four's so hot!" I of course then planted one on him, and they backed away muttering apologies.

We finally make it there after an old initiate tries to kiss me, and ends up in the infirmary after a punch from Four. I collapse on the couch next to Tobias. "Don't get too exhausted, the initiates will be here in a couple of days." Tobias whispers in my hair. I smile, and lean into him.

"Alright. I'm going first whether you people like it or not." Zeke says, pulling Shauna closer to him on the sofa. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says snuggling close to Uriah, who kisses her on the head.

"I dare you to go into the dining hall, and sing I'm sexy and I know it to everyone." Zeke says.

Marlene shrugs, and we all follow her out. Uriah grabs her hand, and swings it. We make it to the dining hall, and are met by silence. We don't pay any attention to it as Marlene steps on top of a table in the middle of the room.

She sings the song, getting lots of catcalls from the guys, and some very confused ones from the Abnegation. We sprint out of the room, doubling over with laughter. We hear Max tell everyone not to worry, and that we're just playing another one of our truth or dare games. This makes us laugh even more. He's gotten so accustomed to our weird dares, he doesn't even care anymore. Thank god Eric wasn't still here, otherwise our truth or dare game would be turned into a fight.

We slam the door shut to Zeke's apartment, and collapse on any piece of furniture in sight. "My turn. Christina, truth or dare?" She asks, breathing heavily from laughing so hard.

"Dare."

"When did you and Will first do it?" She asks her with a cocky smile on.

"There's no way in hell I'm telling you that." She tells her, pulling of her shirt. She has on the blue push up bra she bought when she dragged me to a recent shopping spree with her. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say, not hesitating to consider who was asking. I immediately regretted my choice once I realised it was Christina I was talking to. I mentally slapped myself, and looked at her waiting for the torture to start.

"I dare you to let me dress you for a week." She says, a devilish grin forming on her face. The torture has arrived.

"Damn." I say, and pull off my top. Thankfully I believed that I had a decent bra on. Apparently I was right because Tobias pulled me closer to him, and whispered multiple dirty things in my ear. I turned a deep shade of red, and tried to get the attention off of me. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"D-" She was cut off when the door opened, and ten people invited themselves in.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's not the length you want.

Tris POV

"What do you want?" I ask staring at them with disgust. A group of ten Abnegation people are standing there. Among them are people who I recall knowing but never really talked to.

"We want to play." A boy who looked, maybe 15 speaks.

"Well too bad." Lynn says, glaring at them.

"Max told us, you have to." He says a smirk on his face.

"Well that don't always do what they're told." Alexis says, appearing behind them. I smile at her, and Chris, Mar, and I pull her into a hug.

"It's been a while. You want to play?" Marlene asks her, and we pull her to the circle, not bothering to wait for an answer.

We sit down again, and try to continue, but the boy interrupts again.

"How come she gets to play, but we don't?" He asks us, clearly irritated.

"Because we know her, she knows the rules to the game, and she didn't try to invade our faction." I spit at him. Zeke comes up to me, and whisper in my ear.

"We should let them play, and make it hell for them." He says, and I can feel the devilish grin forming on her face.

I slowly nod, and motion for the people to sit down. The oldest out of them is probably 18. I smile, this was going to be very interesting. "Alright, since I want it to be my turn, I'll go." I do a quick scan of the room, and my eyes land on the annoy 15 year old. "Truth or dare, Ian?" I ask him. Realizing that I met him before. He stares at me, a little shocked. I roll my eyes. "Dauntless is in charge of security, I know your name because I've seen you on the tapes before."

He shrugs, "Dare." All the Dauntless snort, and shake their heads. I hear some of them mutter idiot.

"I dare you to run around the pit in only a tutu for 10 minutes." I say leaning into the back of the couch.

He turns a deep shade of red, and we motion for him to take his shirt off. His jaws drops, and we quickly re-explain the rules. "I'm out." he says, and practically sprints out of the room. The rest of the Abnegation follow him. We chuckle, as the try hard to push their way out of the apartment.

Once we're back to the usual group the game continues. Shauna takes her rightful turn this time, and she stretches out on the couch as she thinks about who she's going to pick.

Her eyes linger on Tobias a moment longer than they should, and I know that she's going to pick him. "Four, truth or dare?"

I smirk, I was right. "Dare," he says, slinging an arm around me.

"I dare you to run around the pit without a shirt on screaming that you're the hottest man on the compound."

"Okay." He says, shrugging. All of us follow him out, and hide behind a pillar when we reach the hall. He throws his shirt to me, and takes a few steps back from the entrance of the dining hall.

We watch as he full on sprints into the dining hall, bursting through the doors. People hastily part a path for him, as he runs past them. He starts to yell his part, and girls give him flirtatious glances. He rolls his eyes at them, and grabs a huge chocolate cake, plates, and forks.

He runs back, this time more careful. He narrowly avoided smashing the cake into a few people. He finally makes it back, and we sprint back to the apartment. I hear Max explaining, and we crack up, he's been giving these speeches a lot lately.

We dig into the cake. I'm starving. We stuff ourselves with cake until there is only one slice of cake left. Crap. We all make a make dash for the last slice.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Sorry if this is short I have a lot of HW. Hope you like it, truth or dare ideas welcome!**

**Tris POV**

I can feel the cake under my hand, and I snatch it, along with the plate of course. I grin, and dash off to the kitchen to eat in silence until they figure it out.

I quickly bite into the cake, and attempt to eat the whole slice. Emphasis on the word attempt. After a few minutes they all come bursting through the entryway, and I frantically try to hide the cake.

Uriah lunges at me, but surprisingly Tobias holds him back. "Uriah, she's pregnant let her have the cake." Uriah quickly mutters an apology, and Tobias lets go of him.

I easily scoop the last piece into my mouth, and shove the now empty plate, and fork into the garbage. I grab Tobias' hand, and we walk back to the couch.

At this point in my pregnancy you can't even tell I'm pregnant. Even though I'm already 3 months in, you can't see anything. I collapse on top of Tobias, and then slide across him, to the open spot next to him.

"I'm kind of tired." I say suddenly. "I'm going to head back to the apartment." I get up, and Tobias follows me out.

"I'm beat." I hear Marlene, and Christina say. That pretty much eliminates everyone, and it's time to head back to all of our seperate apartments.

I guess I wasn't the only one ready to leave. Everyone but Zeke, and Shauna walk through the pit. We get about halfway through when we feel someone staring at us. As we spin around I wasn't expecting to see these people.

A group of four people stare at us. They are all Abnegation. "What do you want?" Four says, groaning.

"We need a place to stay, and were wondering where the apartments were." The largest one says. We shrug, and motion for them to follow us.

We walk down the hallway, and get about three fourths of the way there when I notice it. There is a tattoo on one of the guys arms. I look at Four, Uriah, and Mar, and nod my head at the guy.

In one swift motion we all swing around, and pin the guys against the wall. That's when we notice their eyes fall back into their heads, and crumble beneath our hands. Not actually crumble, they just slip to the floor, and start spazzing out.

We pick them up, and lock them in an interrogation room. We'll deal with them later. I walk back silently to the apartment with Four. Neither of us wants to talk about it.

I lock the door behind me when we reach the apartment. I quickly change, and hop onto the bed. I curl up next to Tobias, and feel him wrap his arm around me. I smile, and fall asleep, knowing he'll protect me.

I wake up to the smell of what seems to be bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles. I smile, Tobias decided to cook this morning. I quickly jump out of the bed, and walk into the kitchen.

My eyes widen at the sight I see. There is dozens, upon dozens of my favorites breakfast foods, all on the table. I hear a deep voice chuckle, and I realize my mouth is on the floor.

"This is amazing!" I tell him, my stomach growling. I kiss him good morning, and dig in. I see him do the same next to me, and I smile.

My smile drops as I hear someone at the door. I look at Tobias but he seems just as confused as I am. I hand him the gun, as I approach the door with him behind me.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Hey, thanks for the reviews. I had a lot of fun reading them. I hope you like this chapter, sorry if you don't like the length.

Tris POV

"Trissy, wake up." I hear Tobias, tell me in my ear.

I bolt upright, and glare at him, "You know I hate that nickname." I grow at him.

"I know but I had to get you up, it's choosing day." I walk to the bathroom, but not before I hear him mutter "Trissy." to finish his sentence.

I throw a pillow at him, and it hits him square in the head. I chuckle as I hear him mutter some very nice words under his breath. I close the door behind me, and change into a black sweater, and black skinny jeans. I throw on some makeup, and my TOMS boots, that I love to death.

I walk out the door, snagging a muffin from Tobias' waiting hand. We talk a little as we make our way to the tracks. Our train comes just as we stop. We quickly jump on, and sit in the far corner of the last car.

I put my head on Tobias' shoulder, as we make our way to the hosting faction. This year just had to be Amity. I know they're going to attempt to make us eat some of their drugged bread. Every time we go there they try to get us to eat some.

They hate the way we live. They believe that we're way too violent, and need help. We believe that they have these thoughts because they're all loopy from their bread. I'm pretty sure they're high from it too because sometimes when they have too much they walk around like they've never seen the ground, and they stumble like drunks.

The train slows, and we jump off, and hit the ground running. I smile as I see the Amities shocked faces. I give them my most devilish smile, and slow to a walk. Tobias walks next to me, and we hear all the whispers together.

"Is that Four, and Six?"

"Oh my god, Four is so hot!"

And so on like that. To any comment that he says he is so hot, he flips them off, and they back off. We lurk in the corner, ready to leave at a moments notice. A young Amity comes up to me, and offers me some bread. I push her away, with a disgusted look on my face.

Even though their bread may be drugged it can still taste good. I lean against the wall, and close my eyes, waiting for the ceremony to end. As Johanna begins to speak, I drift off.

I feel someone poking me in the ribs. I open my eyes, and see two bright blue ones staring back at me. I smile, "Quit poking me, I'm trying to take a nap."

He chuckles, "Now's our chance to sneak out before the ceremony ends. Let's go."

I reluctantly get off the wall, and we run to the tracks. We hop on a train as soon as possible. I snuggle in next to him in the far corner. I attempt to close my eyes but he refuses to let me.

Everytime I try he nudges me, and I groan. After the 15th time I've had enough. "Damn you Tobias. I need some sleep." I see him smile, and slap him on the arm.

As the train slows I hop off, with Tobias right behind me. We reach the building, and jump into the net. I flip off, and Tobias grabs me from behind. He nuzzles my neck, and I give him a quick kiss.

"Let's hide us, see how long it takes them to figure it out." He whispers in my ear. I smile and nod my head. It will probably take them awhile considering Tobias' "ring" is a tattoo that says 4+6 forever that circles around on his ring finger.

I hear a scream, and help the first person out of the net. She has flaming red hair, and piercing blue eyes. She has on an Abnegation outfit. "Name?"

"Alexis."

"FIRST JUMPER ALEXIS!" I scream. Everyone claps, and hollers for her. In the end our transfers are:

Abnegation-Alexis, Sarah, Anna, Cole, Zoe

Candor-Samuel(Sam), ALex, Tyler, Becca

Erudite-Keb, Gaby, Leslie, Peyton

Amity-Sally, Eric

"Alright Listen up!" Uriah hollers. Christina, Uriah, Tobias, and I stand next to each other. I do have to say, in our all black outfits we look ready to kick ass.

"I'm Six, that's Four, Uriah, and Christina." I tell them, pointing as I talk. I look around for any smart mouthed Candors but no one talks.

We walk, and take them on their tour. We make a large loop around the compound, stopping when we make it to the dorms. "Here's where you'll be staying. Come down to the dining hall for dinner when you're ready. Your bags should already be unpacked for you." I tell them. With that Tobias, and I leave, retreating to the dining hall for dinner.

As we start to eat our burgers talking to Uriah, and Christina about their initiates, Becca, one of the Candors walks up to the table. I look at her, my eyes narrowed. She ignores me only looking at Tobias.

"What're you doing tonight, Four?" She asks him, twirling her hair, and batting her eyelashes. I snort, and she glares at me. Tobias flat out laughs, and Uriah joins him.

"Anything but hanging out with you." He tells her. I smile, but it turns into a frown as she pulls out a knife.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Thanks to everyone who gave me a review! You rock! Hope you like this, sorry if it's not the length that you like.

Tris POV

I back away from the table, noticing that everyone else has done the same. "Becca, put down the knife." I tell her. She just glares at me.

"Why?"

"Because you could hurt someone." I say. She diverts her attention to Christina. I slowly walk behind her.

"You get hurt-" I cut her off by kicking her on the back from behind, and knocking the knife out of her hand.

"Uriah, Zeke, take her to the infirmary." Tobias instructs them. The two of us leave, and head back to the apartment.

"That was interesting." I tell him, he nods, and opens the door. "Why are you so distracted?" I ask him, waving my hand in front of his face.

"What was your nightmare about last night?" He asks me, sitting down on the bed. Oh that.

"There was a huge feast for breakfast. Then there was a knock at the door. I gave you the gun, and it ended because you woke me up." I tell him, sitting on his lap.

"Okay. Let's go to bed. I need some sleep." He picks me up, and throws me onto the other side of the bed.

I quickly fall asleep curled into his side.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK!

"Wake up!" Tobias yells, and shoves me off the bed. I groan, but then smile when I smell bacon. I quickly stand up from the floor, and walk into the kitchen.

There are a bunch of my favorites waiting for me to eat them. I smile even bigger, and kiss Tobias. "Morning." I say, sitting down at the table.

I see him do the same, and I can't help but think this is exactly what my dream looked like. I look over at him, and I can see that he is thinking the same thing. Before either of us can grab an object, or weapon to defend ourselves there's a knock at the door.

I can't help but think this is exactly how my dream was going. I mean, come on. It's literally an exact replica. Just to be sure I pinch myself.

I'm still here. Nope I'm not asleep this time. I walk in front of Tobias to the door. I slowly open the door, expecting a murderer to lunge at one of us.

But instead I see the initiates, all of them. Including the Dauntless born. I look over at Christina, and Uriah but they just give me crazy hand gestures. Trying to explain it all.

"Are you two dating?" A candor asks us. I hold up my left hand, stifling a yawn with the other.

All of the initiates eyes widen, and I usher them into the apartment. We start to walk into the apartment when I feel a kick. I smile, and keep walking. Christina smiles with me, and puts a hand on my stomach.

She grins, and we sit down at the table. "What's with you girls? You're so weird sometimes." Uriah shakes his head. he has absolutely no idea why Christina had her hand on my stomach.

We laugh at him, and Tobias hands me a plate filled with my favorite breakfast foods. I gratefully take it from him, giving him a quick kiss. I dive into the plate. Not regretting that I know I'll have to attempt to burn it off today. Not saying that I will. I mean come on. This baby loves food, and Dauntless cake. That gives me an idea.

"Hey Four can you get me chocolat cake?" I ask him sweetly. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"For breakfast?" He asks curiously. I nod my head at him.

"Duh. YOLO. Eat dessert first." I say back. He chuckles, and heads out to get some cake. I smile. "We doing it tonight?" I ask Christina, and Uriah.

They seem to realize that I'm talking about capture the flag because they nod their heads enthusiastically, and Uriah speaks up. "We're going to win this thing. Me against Four." He says confidently, grabbing a pop tart out of his bag. Munching on it as if his life depended on it.

"Why's it so hot in here?" Uri asks me. I shrug, I'm cold. He takes off his jacket revealing another one of his pop tart stashes, and I laugh at him.

"Maybe you're hot because you're s'more pop tarts are melting!" I tell him. Chris, and I crack up. But we instantly stop when we see what Tobias brought back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Sorry I'm updating later than usual I had stuff to do. Hope you like this chapter. Um, yeah. That's all I got. Oh!**

**Ashs2Ashs- You rock! I feel a weird connection to you somehow. Have we met before?**

**AwesomeTooAwesome- You're the best! Thanks for always reviewing! You should make some stories, you would be a great author!**

**DntlessAnnabeth- You're awesome! Hope you enjoy this story!**

Tris POV

I look over the giant masterpiece in front of me one more time. It is the most giant tower of chocolate cake I have ever seen. It's literally as tall as Tobias. I run over to him, and give him a kiss. "You're the best!"

"I know." He smirks at me. I quickly dig in, grabbing, like 5 slices. Don't underestimate a pregnant lady. We love to eat, and apparently so do the kids. That's right. I said kids. I'm having twins. Did I forget to mention that? Oops. It must have slipped my mind. Sorry.

I sit back down at the table. Christina smiles at me, and I stick my tongue out at her. "He brought enough for everyone. I just took my fair share." I tell her smiling innocently. She laughs, and grabs 5 slices for herself. I chuckle, and smirk at her.

"It's just so tempting." She says. I smile, and dig in to my pieces. It tastes like heaven on a plate. I'm not kidding, seriously. Don't laugh. It tastes so great. I would die without it. I'm guessing my kids would too. because they are kicking me like there's no tomorrow.

Oh! Yeah! The doctor also said they were girls. Tobias was so happy. They're supposed to be do in about two months but the doc. said he thought they would be early. I don't believe him though because you can't even see a bump on my stomach.

The doc. thought that since I was so small that I wouldn't get one. Which, don't get me wrong, I am totally fine with. I just always thought that I would have a giant one because I was so tiny. But no, apparently it's the other way around. I throw my plate in the trash as I get up to stretch.

"Yo initiates! No training today, take a day to explore. Some of you try to enjoy it while it lasts!" I shout. They quickly get up, and head to what I assume to be the pit.

"Let's go shopping." Christina says, pulling me out the door. Help I mouth at Tobias, and Uriah. They just laugh, and push us out the door faster. I frown at Tobias, and he sticks his tongue out at me. I turn away from him as Chris, and I approach the pit.

We go around shop after shop. One after the other. The first the same as the next. Once we hit, maybe the 35 shop. I'm just guessing, I gave up counting 20 shops ago. Suddenly I feel I burst in me, and I freeze.

Chris notices that I stopped walking, and she turns to face me. "What is it?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"It think my water just broke."

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK.

2 hours later I had 2 beautiful girls in my arms. Shailene (Get it?) and Lily. I couldn't stop smiling. They were so beautiful. Shailene had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes identical to Tobias'. Lily had blonde hair and blue eyes identical to Shailene's.

Suddenly Tobias comes into the room, and asks me the last question I ever expected to her at this moment. "Would you be okay with adopting a 14 year old boy that lives in Abnegation?"

My mouth drops, but then I realize it was most likely a boy who was being abused. I nod at him, and he leans in for a kiss. I hand Shailene to him, and he kisses her forehead.

I smile looking at the two of them. They looked great. I hear an ear splitting scream as Christina comes in the room. She was following by a tall guy. He looked about 14, he had blue eyes, and brown hair cut short. He was cute. But then I noticed he what he was wearing.

He was dressed in all gray.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Thank you to anyone who reviewed. you're all awesome. Love ya! Hope you like this chapter.

Tris POV

I shut my mouth, still staring at him. "Tris, this is Drew. He's the guy I was talking to you about a few minutes ago." Tobias tells me. I smile. Of course Tobias just couldn't leave him there.

"Alright. Well, just let me change, and we'll get out of here." I say. I hand him Lily, and step into the bathroom. I step out a few minutes later satisfied with my appearance. Christina scowls at me, but I ignore her. I take Shailene from Tobias, and see that he handed Lily to Drew. I smile at him, and we walk out as one giant group.

We quickly stop at the apartment, and give Drew a tour while Christina, Uriah, Will, and Marlene manage the two girls. Zeke, and Shauna decided to tag along with us. When we make it back to the dining hall, which is where we decided to start we give him tour of the kitchen. Mostly because we wanted Dauntless cake but whatever.

We quickly zip around the circular shaped room, and grab a lot of cake on the way out. Of course we didn't forget about the others so we grabbed a cart to push it all back to the room.

The second we step into the room I see something I swear I never thought I would see. My mom was there, which I guess wasn't much of a surprise. But Uriah was sharing his pop tarts with the girls! I whipped out my phone, and snapped a picture. You will not see this everyday. I smile, and grab Shailene, showing her the cake. I grab her a piece, and try to help her eat it.

Sadly she just ends up getting it all over her face. She looks like she could camouflage in dirt. I laugh, and try to take some of her face with my finger. She somehow beat me to it, and took it all off in a huge arc, shoving it in her mouth.

This makes me laugh even harder, and I see Tobias come over. I shove a slice in his face, and throws a piece at Uriah. They both lick it off their faces, of course. They would never waste a crumb of Dauntless cake. I take some off his face with my finger, and shove it in my mouth, savoring the chocolateness.

I look down at Shailene in my arms and see that she fell asleep. I chuckle, and set her down in the crib that Tobias, and I put next to our bed. I go back into the living room, turning on the baby monitor. I see Tobias put Lily to sleep, and I give him a kiss as he walks by. He pulls me down onto the couch, and I grab Drew, and pat the seat next to me.

Somehow he found a different pair of clothes, and he has on a black leather jacket, and dark wash jeans. He's going to fit in just fine. i realize, he already knows what to wear. I smile.

I hear a knock at the door, and I get up to answer it, but Tobias pushes me back down. "You just delivered two children. I'll get it." I reluctantly sit back down but bolt upright when Tobias walks back in.

I stare in shock. He came. Tobias is pissed. He falls back onto the couch, his anger clear by his expression. I can't believe this. He can't be here. Not now.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sorry this is late again. I have a lot of things to do. Hope you like this chapter. I tried to make this one longer since I dind't get another chapter on yesterday.

Tris POV

"What do you want Caleb?" I snarl at him. I'm not in the mood to fight with the girls in the other room.

"I'm here to arrest your husband here." He says putting quotes around husband.

"Why?" I ask. Standing up from the couch.

"Because he raped you." Caleb says giving me a duh face.

"He didn't. We're married." I tell him shoving him out of the room, and into the hall. I slam the door in his face, and lie down on Tobias' and my's bed.

Time skip! 16 years later choosing day!

I sit next to Tobias at a table in the dining hall. Shailene, and Lily are sitting with their friend at a table across the room. I sigh. They choose today. I know that they will stay in Dauntless but a part of me keeps saying that they won't. That they will leave me, and Tobias, and everyone they know, and love.

I have a total fight in my head, the two sides fighting against each other. After what feels like hours I snap at out of it. I shake my head, and stand from the table. Slowly the whole faction rises, and we all head to the trains.

Tobias, Shay, Lily, and I all hop onto the last cart. We silently fall to the floor. I grab one of Shay's, and Lily's hands, and we scoot closer to each other. I look at each of them. All of their blue eyes matching, as they stare back at mine. I smile at them.

"I love you, two." I tell them. The train screeches to a stop, and I stare at Tobias. We couldn't have made it to Abnegation yet. He gets up, and takes one quick look out of the cart.

"There was a bomb about a mile ahead. They stopped us so we wouldn't hit it. We have to run the rest of the way." He says. We stand up, and swiftly jump off the train. I look around me, and see there are about 100 golf carts next to the tracks. I grin, the other factions know us so well.

The four of us hop on one together, and we fly to Abnegation. We ditch the cart as we step inside their boundaries. We carefully walk to the building I remember oh so well. We slide through the doors, not stopping to see who we're bumping into. This year they somehow got the memo that Dauntless don't like to wait, so pretty much everyone quickly hops out of the way upon our presence.

Since Tobias, and I are leaders we had to stand at the front next to the others. We quickly hug Shailene, and Lily goodbye, and head up to the makeshift stage. We stand next to Max, who gives us a curt nod. I see Caleb scowl at Tobias, and I glare at him. Marcus openly stares at Tobias, until Tobias feels he's had enough. He turns to Marcus, and holds up his two hands, flipping him off with both.

I crack up, not caring that all of the factions are watching. Soon all of Dauntless joins in, everyone had seen what had happened. After about, maybe an hour we finally manage to get ourselves under control. Well, sort of. Tobias, and I kind of stopped, and then scared the shit out of everyone until the stopped. Of course Tobias, and I are already the two most powerful people in Dauntless so everyone shuts up immediately.

We turn to the leaders, "Did you want to say something?" I ask them. They snap out of their trances, and Marcus steps forward with his speech. I quickly tune out, and wait for the selecting portion of the ceremony.

I tune back in a half hour later when Marcus finally decides he speech was long enough. I wait fo letter last names to wrap up, and I see Lily's turn begin. I give her an encouraging smile, and she returns it.

She immediately puts her hand over the coals, and lets her blood drip in. As she moves to stand with the Dauntless she gives me a quick hug. I let her go back to her friends and watch Shailene. She knows our past, and she knows what she's about to do.

I watch, and smile as she chooses Dauntless. I give her a quick hug, and then Tobias, and I quickly walk out. I hear the others stare at us in shock. Leaders don't really leave the ceremony. I whip around, and put an innocent smile on, "Ta ta darlings! Have fun in hell!" I give them a curtsy, and just for kicks a hair flip. I hear the Dauntless crack up, and I smile.

I feel it vanish as I hear Caleb coming after us. I snap around once again, and re explain. "Caleb, Four and I have to train initiates. Therefore we have to actually be there when they show up. We have to go. If you didn't notice we weren't the only people who left. The other two trainers left a half hour ago." With that Tobias, and I turn back around, and run for the trains.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Shailene, Lily, Emma, Carly, and Talia all jump together shouting "BLOODY MURDER!" At the top of their lungs all the way down. This year we have 20 people who made it, 20 didn't. I guess we had some lazy people this time around. We decided not to split up, but we still had to give the transfers a tour.

Christina, Uriah, Drew, and Drew's girlfriend Marlee show the transfers around, and Tobias and I take the Dauntless born to their dorms. We walk them to their rooms fast, and they quickly claim their territory. Since they were all from the faction all their stuff was already there.

We yell for them, and they reluctantly come crawling down from their bunks. Or the ceiling. That's right I did say ceiling, one of the idiot jock boys thought that he could crawl across the ceiling. Unfortunately he landed with a loud thump right in front of Tobias, and I. I shake my head at him, and he quickly stands up, acting like nothing happened.

We walk down to the dining hall with them in tow, and they scatter to their usual tables. Tobias, and I sit down with our usual crew. It now consisted of Will, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Marlee, Tori, her husband Ryan, Drew, Tobias, and finally me.

I settle into my seat digging into the chocolate pizza. I quickly drop it back on the plate though when I hear I fight breaking out. This one just so happened to involve Lily. Who ever decided to pick on her is going to get her ass kicked. Tobias, and I definitely prepared well for the real world.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sorry I couldn't get on over the weekend, but I'm here now, so yeah. Hope you like this! You guys rock!

Tris POV

I walk over with Tobias quick on my heels. I push through the forming crowd, and quickly see Lily standing in front of a very tall guy. That guy just so happened to be one of the transfers. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the boy by the collar. I threw him at a table and walked back to my original table. I heard a few groans behind me, and I rolled my eyes. I spun on my heel, and looked them right in the eye.

They quickly realized who I was, and backed off muttering apologies. I sit back down, and continue to eat like nothing happened. I notice I'm being watched so I quickly look behind me and see a few transfers eyeing me. I swing off the bench, and look at them. "What's up?" I ask them chewing another bite of pizza. I still had it in my hand so I shoved the rest in my mouth.

This group just so happened to be all girls so their "leader" stepped forward. "We think that you should step down from being Four's partner for training." She said while twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

I snort, and she glares at me. "He's my husband. I'm not stepping down. But if you don't like it you could always go skip, and accidently fall into the chasm." I put quotes around accidently just so she gets the point.

She gasps at me, and I fake panic. "What, what? OMG! Did you chip a nail? We're all going to die!" I say fake freaking out at her. The table cracks up, and I turn back to them. I hear them stalking away, and I crack up with the table. I smile as Tobias gives me a quick kiss on the head. I lean onto his shoulder, and quickly throw a slice of pizza at Uriah.

"Hey!" he says throwing it back at me. I laugh at him.  
"FOOD FIGHT!" I scream at the dining hall. The whole hall stands up, and throws any food they can get their hands on. I smile, and pull Tobias out of the hall behind me. we dash to the apartments, and unlock our door.

I throw myself in, and jump onto the bed. Of course Tobias had the same idea so he basically crushed me in the process. I groan, and roll throwing him off the bed, and onto the floor. I hear him chuckle, and I threw myself on top of him onto the floor. He groans, and tries to get out from under me. I chuckle.

"Not so fast mister." I say, refusing to let him out from under me. He gives up, and I feel him flip over so he's on his back. I laugh, and kiss him. I roll until I feel my hand hit a kitchen counter. "Damn it." I said. My hand was stinging as I stood up. Of course I did it before I thought of what could happen.

I hop onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. I swing my legs around waiting for an idea to pop into my head. I wasn't really in the mood for truth or dare so I didn't suggest that. I grab a counter across from me, and swing off the island. I walk back into the bedroom but turn back around at the sound of a knock.

I quickly walk through the living room grabbing the gun. I mean you never know who could be at the door. I open it after a moment, and sigh ushering the people in.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Ok, so just so that you guys know I'm working on wrapping up this story. There will probably only be a couple more chapters, but don't freak out, and hit your computer. I will be making another story. It's going to be about The Mortal Instruments. If you haven't read these books you really should because they are so great! Anyway hope you like this.

Tris POV

I put the gun on the counter showing them that if they tried any funny business I would use it. I sit on a stool waiting for the damn leaders that keep disturbing the compound to tell me why the hell they're here. Abnegation was still crashing here our compound was already crowded enough as it is.

As if reading my thoughts the obnoxious d**k headed Erudite said something. (If you're wondering why I'm blocking that out I just don't want to get yelled at for swearing so much in one chapter.)

"We're here to say that if you aren't going to change your ways then we won't force you to. But we will still try, and convince you to change them."  
I shrug, "Fine, but we're not going to change." I say. "Now get out of my apartment." I spit at them. They scurry out frightened by my little outburst.

"Did you really have to be so mean?" he whispers in my ear, making me shudder. I nod, and turn around smirking at him.

"Of course I did. I'm me." I say kissing him. He quickly puts his hands around my waist pulling me closer while I put my hands in his hair. We go into an all out kissing match when we hear yet another knock.

"WTF? Why are so many people interested in coming to our apartment?" Tobias mutters under his breath. I laugh, and push him towards the door. He pouts at me. "Do I have to? We could do a lot of other things besides opening the door." He says kissing my neck.

I push him away. "Yes you have to answer the door, and besides I answered it last time so it's your turn." I tell him pointing to the door. He groans, reluctantly walking over to the door.

He opens it, and quickly walks back over to me leaving the door open. I watch as Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Drew, Marlee, Christina, and Will come filing in. Well I guess more pushing eachother to get through first.

I laugh as Uriah falls to his feet in front of me, and I stick my tongue out at him. He pouts, "Ouch." he tells me. I laugh again, and the whole group joins in. After our quick laughing match they finally decide to tell Tobias, and I why they were here.

"We wanted to go to the beach today so get ready, and be in the pit in 30 minutes." Zeke says while heading out. I sigh, and sort through my drawers looking for one of my swimsuits.

I grab a cute black (DUH! What other color would it be?) and white striped top with matching plain black bottoms. I through on a flowy tank top, and a pair of spandex black shorts just in case we go jetskiing. I slip on a pair of flip flops, and pack a bag with towels, and snacks.

When I'm done I wait for Tobias in the kitchen quickly grabbing a muffin before we head out. We walk out hand in hand to the pit where we meet the rest of the group. They've all changed into their swimsuits, and I notice that Uriah has a packet of pop tarts sticking out of the back of him, and Marlene's bag. Typical Uriah. I shake my head at him, and we walk out of the pit passing a lot of Christina material shops.

Of course that meant that we basically had to restrain her while she tried to grab all of the latest new fashion trends. We finally manage to get out of the pit, and she stops struggling. I catch my breath, Christina is really hard to hold back when it comes to shopping.

I look up as I hear the sound of waves. I smile I haven't been to the beach in a long time. Training initiates is very time consuming. I start to run to the sandy ground seeing everyone follow my lead. I missed this place. It used to be me and Tobias' favorite go to place, but of course things got in the way.

I shake my head at my thoughts. Not today. Today we'll spend all day where we want to be not where anyone else wants to be. I come out my thoughts when I hear a scream.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Hey there! Here's a new chapter I'll try and get another one on this weekend but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I'll try though. Hope you like this, and yeah. I figured out what chapter I would like to end on, and Ashs2Ashs helped me decide on stopping at Chapter 50. So, yeah. I'm not positive if that's exactly where I want ot stop though, anyway. Reading time! Here you go!

Tris POV

I don't even look at Tobias I just take off running towards the scream. My feet flung sand into the water as I sprinted faster, and faster until I had come close enough to see who it was. Or who they were. I could see Marlee lying in the sand with Drew kneeling over her.

I knelt next to him seeing that marlee had a large cut across the bottom of her leg that looked like a knife. "What happened?" I asked him, helping him put more pressure into the cut.

"A guy just came running towards us, and took this black knife out of his belt, and stabbed her. Then he went running off screaming something about revenge." He shakes his head, and I hear the rest of the group come up behind me.

Shauna is the first to move, being the nurse. She rummages around her bag, and pulls out a kit. She starts to take out what she needs, and gets straight to work. She takes about 20 minutes, and we carefully start to lay out lounging in the sand on top of our beach towels.

I lay next to Tobias, and close my eyes taking in the warmth of the sun. "Oooooooooo!" Uriah squeals like a little kid who just received a lollipop. "Let's play in the water! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" He begs us.

We laugh at him but reluctantly get up, even Marlee joins us, Shauna stitched her up with some waterproof thing, or something like that. I'm not really sure. You know there are reasons that I'm not a doctor or nurse.

We run across the sand splashing into the water. Tobias picks me up, and swings me around. I laugh as he throws me in. I come up over the surface, and jump on Tobias making him fall into the water like I did. But of course I didn't think before I did this so I fell on top of him, and he pulled me down into the water after him.

I laugh as we resurface. He pulls me up, and over him onto his shoulders. I laugh even harder, and pat his head like a dog. "Woof! Woof!" He says, tilting his head back to see my face. I smile, and give him a quick kiss.

"Get a room!" Uriah says knocking us over, and back into the water. Since I was still on Tobias' shoulders he fell on top of me, and we slowly came back above the surface. I had a major laugh attack, and I had to hold on to Tobias to keep my balance.

After I finally managed to stop laughing I took a breath and slung myself over Tobias' back. Waiting for the next epiphany to happen, and for someone to come up with another amazing idea. At this point the sun was starting to set.

I watched in amazement as an explosion of colors light up the sky. I gasped it was beautiful. I think they call them The Northern Lights. They took your breath away. It was a complete array of colors that seemed to be moving across the sky.

But it seemed that as soon as they were there they were gone. I frowned when they disappeared, noticing that everyone else was just as upset. We slowly walk out of the water as the sun goes down.

"I have an idea. What about some truth or dare?" Zeke says, with Shauna snuggled on his chest. We all agree of course. I mean who doesn't want to play truth or dare?

"Alright, Drew truth or dare?" Here we go. I hope Drew knows what happens when you get a dare from Zeke.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

So sorry I haven't updated school's being a pain in the butt. Hope you like this. Sorry if it's not a length you like.

Tris POV

"Dare." Idiot. He's so dead. I lean my head on Tobias as we wait for Zeke's epiphany.

"I dare you shove a handful of ice cubes down your pants, and let them melt." He says smirking. I feel all the guys wince around me, and I send him a sympathetic smile.

He reluctantly gets up, but then he gets a smile, and sits back down putting his shirt on, then pulling it off again. "I think that it's only fair if we all get the chance to take our clothes off." He says, and we all agree, Zeke doesn't even complain that he didn't do his dare.

We all grab our bundles of clothes, and pull them into the circle. But I have a better idea. "How about we go back to Zeke's apartment, and continue this?" I suggest. Everyone nods, it was getting pretty chilly out now that the sun had gone down. I pull my clothes on, and using my stealthiness pull my swimsuit out from under me, and replace them with my undergarments.

I see the other girls doing the same, and I smirk. Of course I was watching the guys expressions. Their jaws were on the floor. "Where did you learn how to do that?" They ask us still shocked.

We look at each other, and shrug all saying, "It's a girl thing." At the same time.

"Creepy." Uriah mutters pulling out a pop tart (DUH! What else?), and nervously munching on it. We shake our heads, and start walking back to the compound.

We quickly jump onto a bypassing train, and lean as far out of the car as possible. We pass the school for the kids, and watch their amazed expressions as we pass them. I hear one of them scream, probably thinking we were going to fall off.

I shake my head laughing. I can feel the wind whipping my hair around, not caring how knotty it will be when I try to brush it out later. I reluctantly pull myself back in as we come approach the compound.

I walk backwards until I feel the cold, hard metal against my back. I take a deep breath, and push myself forward in a sprint, throwing myself out of the train, and onto the building. I hit the ground running, and continue my sprint, never missing a step.

I jump off the building, and feel the sensation of flying as I come closer to the net. I curl into a ball, and flip over, and over, and over, until I hit the net. I quickly bounce back up, and land on my feet in the center of the net.

I look up, and see Tobias jumping next, and I quickly flip through the air, and land on solid ground, hearing Tobias hit the net, not a second after. I smile, as he comes over to me. I give him a kiss, and we wait for the others.

The come down one by one, slowly trickling off the net to stand next to us. As soon as we're together we start heading to the dining hall, of course we spent the whole day at the beach so we're all pretty starved.

We grab the leftover chocolate pizzas, heating them up quickly, and grabbing some Dauntless cake. We put it all on a cart, and head back up to Zeke's apartment. A this point everyone had realized that we constantly forget to get dinner because we had lives so they normally just left food for us.

One time they even left us a note, and told us there was home made custard that they made just for us. Of course we ate all of it, but we made sure to thank them the next day.

They truly, in a way have grown on us. They are all great people as well so we trust them enough to not have to check our food for poisoning. I love them to death, most likely along with the rest of Dauntless, even if we don't see them all the time. We love them.

We finally stop at Zeke's, and I let out a yawn, apparently it was contagious, and ended up making the whole group yawn. One after another until it had gotten to everyone.

"Hey look at that we all have an emotional connection!" Shauna says happily.

"Or maybe we're just tired." I point out. Everyone nods with me, and we all pass out on the nearest piece of furniture. Tobias, and I being the quickest took the couch, and quickly curled up next to each other. I mutter a halfhearted goodnight before I am consumed in darkness.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

OMG! It's chapter 46. To start off I can't believe I've made it this far with this story! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews and I hope you like this. Sorry if it's short. I realised a lot of my chapters are, and I'm very sorry.

Tris POV

I smell the scent of Tobias as I feel him shaking me. "Wake up Tris! We have the day today because it's capture the flag!" I slap him with a pillow.

"Then let me sleep in!" I mutter at him, pulling the covers back over me, and snuggling into my pillow. I hear him sigh, giving up and I hear his feet moving to the door.

Somehow I made it back to our apartment, and at the moment I don't really care how. I shut my eyes and sleep consumes me again.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK!

I yawn, and stretch. I pop my back then my legs, and arms. I slowly walk into the kitchen, and grab like six (Haha!) muffins. Legit, no joke. I'm pretty sure I just slept all day.

I glance at the clock and my jaw drops. It's 5 o'clock. Then I remember, it's capture the flag day. Of course it is, otherwise Tobias would have woken me up at noon. This was our normal agreement on days off. Whenever I slept in he woke me up again at noon to make sure I actually got up.

Yep. You heard me right. I could spend all day in my bed, and would feel no regret for messing up everyone else's schedules'. I groan, hop in the shower, get dressed, makeup. Done. I sigh satisfied, and grab my leather jacket off the back of the love seat.

I send Tobias a last minute text telling him I was grabbing food. He responds almost instantly, saying he'll meet me there. I smile and stick my phone in my pocket. I walk quickly down the hall people staring at me as I go.

For some reason I have that kind of effect. Everyone in Dauntless watches me as I pass. Maybe it's the way I walk. Tobias told me it's because I literally glow with my confidence. I'm okay with that. I smile, and wave at a few gaping kids.

They snap out of it, and wave back excitedly. I wonder why people treat me like a celebrity. I mean I'm just the leader of Dauntless, and the second person to transfer here from Abnegation and make it out on top. Oh right. That's it. I mentally face palm.

Finally I make it to the dining hall picking up 4 (hehehe) hamburgers, lots of fries, and tons and tons of Dauntless cake (DUH!). I walk to the usual table, and see everyone sitting down, and Tobias on his phone.

I come up behind him, and ask him, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Who you texting?" He jumps, and turns around giving me a grin.

"You. I was wondering where you were." He admits. I smile, and give him a kiss. I hand him his food, and cake, plopping down next to him.

I dig in, and out of the corner of my eye I see some people walking towards me. I roll my eyes, and wait for them to make it to the table. I look up at them expectantly, and they stare back.

Finally one of the girls comes forward. "Could we have an autograph?" She asks sheepishly. I smile at her, and nod grabbing a sharpie I sign her jacket, and all of her friends shirts, and hand them back their sharpie. I sit back down, and watch them walk away.

"Well that's a first." I say, chuckling, and lean on Tobias. The others join in, and soon our whole table is dying of laughter because we all have such hilarious laughs. Once we're done rolling around on the floor we sit back down, starting on the Dauntless cake.

Suddenly Uriah has some enormous epiphany, and he jumps up gasping like a kid whose lollipop was just taken away from him. We wait expectantly, staring at him. Finally he manages to find his voice, "Truth or dare time!" He says adding an evil laugh to the end. "Muahahaha!"

We look at each other, and suddenly we all jump up and make a mad dash for the door. Zeke made this thing last week that said the last person in the room for truth or dare has to give everyone a foot massage. Let's just say Zeke's feet aren't the prettiest after a day of work.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Hey sorry I haven't updated as much as I usually do. School is a pain in the ass. Hope you like this, sorry if you don't like the length.

Tris POV

I make it to the door first, being small does have its advantages. I smile as Tobias practically runs into me with a close second. Then Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Shauna, and lastly Zeke. I crack up. I guess he'll be washing his all our feet today. He comes gasping around the corner with a platter of…. Dauntless cake? My jaw drops, and I quickly steal a slice from him. Everyone else follows my lead, and soon we all have ourselves a slice of cake.

"Does this make a good enough excuse to not wash everyones' feet?" He asks us while we dig into our cake. I narrow my eyes, and give it a second of thought.

I open my mouth, but quickly stuff it with some more cake just to make him wait for an answer longer than he has to. Once he starts to squirm in his seat, he's not exactly the most patient person.

I give him an answer, "I guess you can take a pass this time," I say slowly. The others nod their heads in agreement still eating their cake. I eat the rest of mine before putting the plate in the kitchen.

"So, who's going first?" I ask. Stupid question we all know it's going to be Zeke. I mentally slap myself as we turn to him, awaiting his response. But he does the unthinkable, and stands up.

"Pass. Uriah can do the honors." he says sitting back down. My jaw is literally on the floor. After about 20 minutes, I snap out of it, closing my mouth. The rest of the group slowing comes back to their senses, and the game begins.

"Christina, love. T or D?" I see Will stiffen at the word love, and I quickly butt in to reassure him.

"It's an england term, it's a friendly gesture." (I think it's a friendly gesture, not positive, but let's pretend it is.) He let out a breath, and slouches back into his chair.

"Dare." She responds, snuggling into Will's shoulder.

"I dare you to egg the first person you see in the hallway." She shrugs at him, and gets up, grabbing an egg out of the kitchen on her way out the door.

She comes back in laughing so hard there are tears streaming down her face, and she has a bloody nose (You'll understand the bloody nose if you know me). We stare at her, and she shows a video she had someone take.

She egged Max, and he was showing the transfers how to dress. I crack up, and soon I'm rolling on the floor next to a very high on pop tarts Uriah. After all of our laughs are out we manage to get ourselves together, and continue.

Christina looks around the room, and points to me. "Chosen one, pick your fate!" She says to me in a very raspy, low voice. I chuckle at her and give her, her answer.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk through the dining hall, and yell at any transfer that you see."

I raise an eyebrow at her request but get up to do it anyway. I walk through the dining hall and see absolutely no initiates, so I shrug and turn around again, still looking for more initiate on my walk back to Zeke's apartment.

I come back in, sitting back down next to Tobias, and they stare at me expectantly. I just shrug at them and say, "There weren't any initiates there, so I turned around and came back."

They all groaned and muttered multiple choruses of asking Christina why she picked that kind of dare. I silence them by sending them glares. Nobody messes with my bffl. Yes I said bffl. A very good dare pops into my head, and I jump up in excitement.

They stare at me expectantly, and I scream, "I DARE EVERYONE TO PLAY TWISTER! WHOEVER LOSES HAS TO RUN AROUND THE COMPOUND YELLING I'M A RAINBOW UNICORN, RIDE ME!" Everyone laughs but in the end agrees with me. I'm just that great.

Uriah, and Zeke set up two mats, Mar, Chris, Uriah, and Will on one. Me, Tobias, Shauna, and Zeke on the other. Lynn decided to be ref, and nobody wants to argue with Lynn so we let her do what she wants.

Finally the mats are set up, and Lynn spins the wheel. Left hand yellow, right foot blue, left foot green, right hand yellow. uh-oh. The last one would be a problem for Tobias. I smirk to myself. He ends up stretched right over me, hovering. I grin at him. He just shakes his head at me, and kisses my nose, making me scrunch up my face.

He chuckles at me, and the next move is read out by Lynn. Right hand, and left hand green. I frown, and slide myself under all three of them, and into a plank position with my hands on the colors. I grunt as I feel Zeke sit on me.

"I hope you don't mind," He says with a cheeky smile.

I think of a sweet revenge plan, and smile sweetly up at him. "No problem." I say. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm uncomfortable in this position." I tell him, and flip over so that my hands are now the opposite way they were a second ago. The sudden movement throws Zeke across the room, and into the couch.

What I told you I was strong, didn't I?


End file.
